Naruto: Shinobi Gamer
by NarutoStacker
Summary: AU: Does playing too many games turn your life into one? Well, for Naruto it did. But with the power of the Gamer, he'll have to go through many trials. And the Shinobi World isn't so lenient either. Will Naruto really be able to handle all of it? Rewrite of Naruto: The Gamer.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto opened his eyes, the darkness that was previously engulfing him now filled with his room's usually dim light. Looks like he forgot to turn off the lights before sleeping.

Still, for some reason though, he felt different. And he wasn't talking mentally or physically. It was...strange.

And Naruto was well acquainted with strange things, especially after the fiasco with Mizuki, a former teacher of his gone rogue. Of course, due to his awesomeness, he was able to not only beat him, but become a ninja of Konoha as well. He seriously had to thank Iruka-sensei for his headband.

But there was something else that came in that incident. Something that made everything make sense, made all the loneliness he went through in his childhood somewhat valid.

He had learned that he was the host of a demon fox, one that attacked the very village he lived in thirteen years ago. The one responsible for the casualties and deaths of many, including the parents of his favourite teacher, Iruka.

Even his hero, the Fourth Hokage, died in that conflict. And it was technically _his_ fault for forcing the Yondaime to sacrifice his life to seal the beast.

Should he be guilty? Naruto didn't know.

That question was directed to his surrogate grandfather, Hiruzen Sarutobi; also famously known as the Third Hokage.

He asked all sorts of questions, with most either being ignored or vaguely answered. The Third had said that he would know once he was older.

Naruto was no idiot- or well, he was, but he wasn't _that_ dumb. He knew that if the old man didn't want to tell him something, it was probably for the best.

But even though Naruto understood, he was still angry. Fortunately for the old man, the exhaustion that came with the fight against Mizuki overcame his anger.

Right now, however, he had suddenly woken up in the middle of the night. And a blue coloured...screen was in front of him?

 **Welcome to the life of a gamer! Right now, you'll be learning how to live your life as a gamer. "Continue" to start the tutorial.**

"The hell? Is this a prank?" Naruto asked himself. He looked out at the window to his left. There hadn't been any signs of forced entry. And his room's door was still closed...

Nonetheless, he ignored it, and stood up to get some food. Since sleep wasn't working, food would be the next best thing. He was pretty hungry after all the stuff that had happened in the last couple hours too.

However, much to his chagrin, the blue screen- or whatever it was- was still up in his face.

Naruto turned to the alarm clock that was on the desk of his bed; it was 4:00 a.m.

"Jeez! I was tryin' to get some sleep here, stupid pranker!"

Nothing. Was this some sort of Genjutsu?

With that thought in mind, Naruto closed his eyes and formed a Ram sign with his hands. Iruka-sense told him to relax, build-up chakra, and then release it. The blond probably missed something in that explanation, but it would suffice, he hoped. Releasing a burst of chakra, he shouted, "Kai!"

...

Naruto opened one of his eyes, but to his annoyance, the so-called Genjutsu was still there. He growled, and once again, closed his eyes before forming a Ram seal.

"Kai!"

Nope.

"Kai!"

Still there.

"Kai!"

Opening his eyes, Naruto growled in frustration. He used as much chakra as he possibly could, yet it was still there!

 _'I guess the only way to get rid of this stupid thing is to continue.'_ He thought, outwardly sighing.

"Continue."

 **The Gamer ability allows you to do anything that you could do in an actual game. This includes creating a party, gaining treasure, etc.**

 _'...I must've played too many games or something to start hallucinating about them.'_

The truth was, since Naruto was always alone, having no parents or friends of that kind, he started to play video games, his first being a GameBoy. He quickly got addicted to the portable console, and played it whenever he wasn't eating ramen or pulling pranks. Some would say it was a fun life, but it really wasn't. It was boring playing games by yourself all-day everyday.

However, the screen was still there, so he had to keep going. How annoying, he thought.

"Continue."

 **Every time you level up, you collect 5 "attribute points". You can spend the points on your 6 "attribute stats". Every 10 levels, the amount of points gained increases by 1. You start off with gaining 5 every time you level up. It will increase to 6 when you are level 10.**

 _'Just what in the hell is this?'_ Naruto wondered a bit angrily. Like seriously, who set this crap up? Some Genjutsu specialist? He didn't realize people hated him _that_ much.

 **There are 6 stats as we previously mentioned. Intelligence (INT), Wisdom (WIS), Dexterity (DEX), Strength (STR), Luck (LUK) and Stamina (STM).**

 **INT is the ability to acquire knowledge. Memorization abilities are amplified. Chakra Control is increased by 1% for every 10 INT points.**

 **WIS is the ability to apply knowledge. Maturity is grown. Chakra Resistance is increased by 1% for every 10 WIS points.**

 **DEX is the** **skill and efficiency in performing tasks. All forms of mobility are increased by 20% for every 10 DEX points. Base speed-levels slightly vary from person to person due to factors such as height and weight.**

 **STR is the quality of physical ability. Lifting Strength is increased by 1% for every STR point. Striking Strength is increased by 1% for every STR points. Base strength-levels slightly vary from person to person due to factors such as height and weight.**

 **LUK is the ability to have favour in things that are beyond control or logical reasoning.**

 **STM is** **the ability to sustain prolonged physical or mental effort. HP increases by 3,000 for every STM point. CP increases by 1,000 for every STM point. Chakra Regeneration is increased by 1% for every 10 STM points. Health Regeneration is increased by 1% for every 10 STM points.**

When Naruto read all of the different attributes, his jaw hit the floor.

 _'W-woah! This..this could help my life in everything!'_ Naruto quickly caught himself though. It was a prank, remember? ' _I mean, it does sound pretty interesting...'_ He thought as he played along with the "Genjutsu".

 **Say "Open Status" to see your stats. You can also say "Observe" to see the stats of something or someone else. The more you level it up, the more information you get by observing someone. You can also open the skill set menu by saying "Open Skills". Passive abilities can be opened with "Open Abilities."**

 **There is also the "Gamer's Mind" ability which allows you to be calm at all times and logically think through things. You are immune to Psychological effects. Genjutsu are still applicable to you though.**

 **The "Gamer's Body" grants a body that allows you to live the real world like a game. You receive no visible damage from attacks and the pain lasts for a few seconds. You do not have infinite stamina, but can very quickly catch your breath and regain your stamina. After sleeping in a bed, you restore HP, CP and all status effects.**

"Man, this sounds super cool!" Naruto exclaimed with sparkles in his eyes. "Might as well test this out! I have like a week 'till I turn into real ninja anyway!"

And with those words said, thus began Naruto's adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

"...but before that, I should catch some Z's." Naruto told himself, standing up and turning off the lights he previously forgot about. After laying back down on his bed, he looked up into the dark ceiling, thinking of what he would do next, "I'll train tomorrow early at Training Ground Three when nobody's there. That'll make it all the better!"

And with that, he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Urgh..." Naruto groaned as he sat up straight from his relatively small bed. He rubbed his forehead, feeling a slight headache. And judging by how blurry everything was even after blinking several times, he probably had baggy eyes too. Great.

"Man, Mizuki-sensei was really tough."

And then all of sudden, he felt better.

Blinking, he raised his fist up to his face, clenching it. "Woah...! I'm feelin' better _already_. What just happened?"

His answer came in the form of a floating blue hologram.

 **HP, CP, and all Status Effects have been restored.**

 _'What?'_ the blonde recollected, ' _Oh_ , _right, the Gamer Ability! That wasn't a dream?'_ he asked himself, stepping off his bed and rolling his shoulders. Yawning, he left his room and entered the bathroom to do his usual business.

After taking a quick cold shower and brushing his teeth, Naruto stepped into the kitchen, wearing his usual orange outfit, although without the jacket, leaving him in his black t-shirt. Readying some instant-ramen, which would take two minutes, he leaned onto the kitchen counter and began to think.

' _I was gonna go to Training Ground Three for today.'_ he started scratching his whiskered-cheek. ' _Because of that Gamer thing. How do I use it anyway? Couldn't I see my stats with like...Open Status?'_

Naruto jerked back as he heard a "beep", and looked to see a blue screen in front of him.

"I guess that works too." Naruto sweat-dropped, reading the incoming text.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: Genin**

 **Level 22**

 **HP: 135,000**

 **CP: 125,000**

 **STR: 25**

 **STM: 45**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Points: 7**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind**

 **Ryo: 10,220**

 **EXP: 1,000 XP to Level 23**

 **Uzumaki Clan Member: Passive Ability as result of being born as an Uzumaki. Naturally have high STM, and by extension, Chakra Regeneration and Health Regeneration.**

 **Kyuubi Jinchuriki: Passive Ability as a result of hosting the Kyuubi. Gain 80,000 CP. Health Regeneration increased by 1000%.**

 **The Gamer's Mind: This ability allows you to be calm at all times and logically think through things. You are immune to physiological effects.**

 **The Gamer's Body: This ability grants a body that allows you to live the real world like a game. You receive no visible damage from attacks and pain lasts for a few seconds. Stamina and heavy breathing is restored in seconds. After sleeping in a bed, you restore HP, CP and all status effects.**

 **Chakra Regeneration: 1,000/minute**

 **Health Regeneration: 10,000/minute**

Naruto looked at his stats up and down, reading every single number and word. His level was pretty high (or at least that's what he thought), which he expected after beating an Academy Chunin like Mizuki.

He was also pretty surprised at the fact that the Gamer ability was able to accurately calculate his money. _'Kinda creep, but neat at the same time.'_ Touching his pockets, he confirmed he still had his frog-wallet. He never went anywhere without it, even in the mornings.

' _Looks like the furball was useful for once,'_ he then mused, briefly reading the perks of hosting the demon fox. Of course, it didn't make for all the terrible things it did to the village and even himself, but it was a step-up.

What stuck out most to Naruto was his INT and WIS. Although he wasn't as smart as Sakura or anything, he could tell they were low. Abnormally so.

"Why is my Intelligence and Wisdom so low? I'm pretty sure I'm not that dumb, right?" Okay, well, he did fail almost every single test Iruka gave him, and just barely scrapped by with the written portion of the Genin exam...but still!

"Tch, whatever. I'll raise all that smart-stuff once I start my training." he planned, crossing his arms, before noticing a couple other things. "What's this element thing?" Naruto blinked, finally noticing a certain line of text directly under the attributes.

"I have an elemental whatever for wind? Weird, I'll have to read on about that..." Naruto told himself, before laughing , "Wow, if people saw me reading, they'd think it was the end of the world or something." Snickering, he was stopped by the click of finished instant-ramen.

"Well, first, it's time to eat!"

* * *

Arriving at Training Ground Three, Naruto grinned. As usual, there was a view of mountains in the landscape and a large and deep river with forests in the both of its sides.

In the centre of a forest glade, there were three stumps lined side-by-side, and in front of it by a solid dozen feet was a memorial stone. This was apparently where the Third Hokage trained his students. Perfect for what Naruto needed then.

After settling on training close behind the tree stumps, it was time for Naruto to test out his new abilities.

Well, assuming this wasn't some sort of elaborate prank. At this point, it had to have been done by a Genjutsu specialist (for reasons unknown), but nonetheless, Naruto was still open to that option.

"Well, first things first." Naruto began with an enthusiastic clap, "I'm checking my skills. Already know about my stats. So...Open Skills?"

As predicted, multiple blue screens simultaneously popped up in front of him. They appeared a bit faster than he thought, and were quite long. Sighing, he knew there was going to be a lot of reading involved. Not just in this section, but with the Gamer ability in general.

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Lvl 2**

 **Cost: 1,000 CP for 1 clone**

 **This skill allows you to create solid clones. The user's chakra is distributed among every clone, giving each clone a certain fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. Once a clone is dispersed, the memories of the clone can be transferred to the original which is a way to train quickly. This technique requires strong physical, mental, and spiritual strength. Without possessing all three, one cannot use the technique to its fullest. Minimum requirement of 100,000 HP and 100,000 CP to learn.**

 **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Lvl 1**

 **Cost: 100,000 CP for 100 clones**

 **This technique is essentially a massive version of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Instead of a few clones, it creates a few hundred clones (or a number of equal grandeur). This is considered a kinjutsu because it can potentially be dangerous to the person performing it, seeing as how all of the clones are given an equal amount of chakra directly from the user. Minimum requirement of 100,000 HP and 100,000 CP to learn.**

Likely due to his low INT and WIS, it took Naruto a solid ten minutes to read all of it and understand it. But after doing so, he began to understand how great both the Gamer ability and his Shadow Clone technique was.

"This is...awesome!" Naruto yelled, causing some birds in the forest to fly away in fear. He was lucky there was no one watching, or else they would've thought he was completely crazy. Not that they didn't think he already was, but just not to the extent of screaming to himself at random.

"Along with the Gamer ability, I can use Shadow Clones to get strong really fast. This is getting better by the second!" Naruto shouted excitedly, jumping up and down. He closed the current screens, using the handy cancel icon on the top right, and looked at the other ones.

 **Transformation Jutsu**

 **Lvl MAX**

 **Cost: 500 CP**

 **This skill allows you to transform into something else. It is an illusion but if leveled up enough, can be solid.**

 **Sexy Jutsu**

 **Lvl 3**

 **Cost: 550 CP**

 **A variant of the Transformation Jutsu, the Sexy Technique transforms the user into a naked woman usually surrounded by clouds of mist at private areas, or in a bikini, typically with seductive posture. Use this technique to distract or win over men with sex appeal, with all successful attempts causing an exaggerated nosebleed by the victim.**

 **Substitution Jutsu**

 **Lvl 5**

 **Cost: 100 CP**

 **This skill allows you to substitute with another object, or person if it's leveled up enough.**

 **Genjutsu Dissipation**

 **Lvl 4**

 **Cost: Varies**

 **The Genjutsu Dissipation can be done by creating a surge of chakra within one's system. This can be done by the victim themselves, (assuming they realise they're under a Genjutsu influence) or an ally who emits chakra into them. Can break up to E-rank Genjutsu.**

Naruto tapped his feet impatiently. That was it? Were these all the techniques he knew?

"Oh, come on! Can't I be a little more awesome-r?" he asked himself in exasperation, before suddenly brightening up, "Wait, weren't there like...passive skills or somethin'?" Instantly, a green screen shot up.

"This is new. Usually, it's blue." Naruto told himself in curiosity. God, he was really sounding crazy now, talking to himself like this. Still, the display was short, so it wouldn't be that long of a reading.

 **There are two types of Skills: Passive and Active. (Note: Passive Skills are separate from Passive Abilities)**

 **Passive Skills, once activated, are pinned to you until a certain time duration or of your own will. Usually includes buffer effects.**

 **Active Skills, once activated, appear briefly. Usually includes Elemental Jutsu.**

' _That's...cool, I guess. With it, I can organize my attacks and stuff.'_ Dismissing it, since he somewhat didn't know what passive meant, he got another idea, _'Oh, I should check those skills up.'_

"Yeah...um...Open Passive Skills?" the blond called out almost meekly.

 **Observe**

 **Lvl 1**

 **This ability allows you to find information on a target. It can be levelled up through continuous observation. Reveals MAX HP, CP, Attributes and basic info.**

 **Chakra Control**

 **Lvl 2**

 **The ability to sufficiently control, conserve, and manipulate chakra. Decreases chakra consumption by 1%. Allows you to learn up to C-rank techniques.**

 **Chakra Resistance**

 **Lvl 5**

 **The ability to decrease the damage of chakra-based attacks. Decreases chakra-based damage by 5%.**

 **Combat Speed**

 **Lvl 5**

 **The speed in which you can fight. Includes reaction-speeds.**

 **Travel Speed**

 **Lvl 5**

 **The speed in which you can travel. Includes walking and running.**

 **Lifting Strength**

 **Lvl 10**

 **The amount of power that can be pushed, pulled, or lifted.**

 **Striking Strength**

 **Lvl 11**

 **The force or attack potency behind a kick or punch. 5,500 HP dealt per kick and punch. Can be increased via learning Taijutsu styles.**

 **Physical Resistance**

 **Lvl 10**

 **The ability to decrease physical-attacks. Decreases damage by 10%.**

 **Shuriken Handling**

 **Lvl 13**

 **This skill allows you to handle a Shuriken. You can throw the Shuriken.**

 **Kunai Handling**

 **Lvl 13**

 **This skill allows you to handle a Kunai. You can throw the Kunai or defend/attack with it.**

Skimming through it, Naruto lit up when he found the high number in Striking Strength. "Man, am I strong or what!?" He asked no one in particular with a goofy grin on his face. 5,500 HP sounded like quite a bit, and it was even level 11.

Going into a thinking pose, he pondered, "Wait...if _I_ have this resistance stuff...then that means everyone else probably does too. I mean, who doesn't have at least some kind of defence?"

Probably that dog Kiba, he chuckled.

"That probably means it won't do 5,500 damage unless it's like against a new-born or somethin', who has no physical defence."

It made sense. Beating somebody to death was extremely difficult with your bare hands alone. Not that he was thinking about killing.

"Well, looks like I'll just have to get better! It's time to train!" Naruto shouted in excitement. And even though he did have the Gamer ability, he did want to do what he usually did. "Time to do the usual! Ten laps around the training ground, let's go!"

He furiously began running around the training grounds, using every bit of his strength to do so. His regenerative abilities and incredible stamina helped with that.

He saw a couple green guys do the same, although they were _much_ faster than he was. Naruto wanted to reach their level soon, which was why he did it. It helped in his fights against Sasuke too! Before, he could only last thirty seconds against him. Now, it was a solid minute!

In the middle of Naruto's almost aggressive third lap, a blue screen appeared in front of him.

 **STM increased by 1!**

He blinked, and registered what the screen told him, all-the-while not pausing from his sprint, ' _Wait a minute... I gain points if I do specific training? Awesome!'_ Naruto thought, the new knowledge encouraging him to go even faster, leaving dust behind his trail.

* * *

Once Naruto was done with his running, Naruto had a whopping 50 STM. Talk about progress!

"Phew!" Sweat drenched his face, and he was forced to take off his favourite blue and orange jacket. "All right! Now then, let's increase some stats. Open Status."

 _'Time to put in all my points into WIS or INT since they're my weakest stuff. Let's just put it mostly in WIS since I'll be studying and I'll need to understand things faster.'_ That was somewhat diligent of him. Naruto giggled. He sometimes even impressed himself.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: Genin**

 **Level 22**

 **HP: 150,000**

 **CP: 130,000**

 **STR: 25**

 **STM: 50**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 13**

 **WIS: 14**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Points: 0**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind**

 **Ryo: 10,220**

 **EXP: 500 XP to Level 23**

 ***Chakra Regeneration: 1,010/minute**

 ***Health Regeneration: 10,100/minute**

 _'Wow! I already have over 130 thousand HP and CP! That means my STM really effects my health and chakra.'_ Naruto noted quite sharply. ' _Even my regeneration has increased. I guess the star-thingy is there to tell us that.'_

Sighing, Naruto rolled his shoulders. There was way too much thinking involved in this thing. Still, he had to get stronger.

' _Hmm... I should try to save up points, too. If I increase some of my stats in the middle of a battle, it'll make me stronger and probably surprise my opponent.'_ Naruto said to himself, before blinking, surprised at his new found intelligence. Or whatever it was.

' _W_ _ow_ , _the increase in WIS really did help! Looks like this whole Gamer thing is for real.'_ Naruto thought, his faith in the Gamer ability finally solidified. _'Oh yeah, I should also send Shadow Clones to the public library so that I can learn new jutsu.'_

He made the usual hand seal for the Shadow Clone jutsu whilst releasing a massive amount of blue chakra, and shouting, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

 **Poof!**

Over a hundred clones of Naruto spawned in a burst of thick white smoke. The creatures in the forest beside him shuffled from both the noise and potency.

Naruto had previously used the Multi-Shadow Clone technique before to take down Mizuki, his Chunin teacher. However, it used up almost all of his chakra (around 100,000 CP, compared to his total 132,000 CP), so he probably wouldn't be able to use any Ninjutsu for a while now.

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto yelled as loud as his lungs could allow him, which luckily caught the attention of every single clone. "I want half of you to go to the public library and learn about different jutsu. And I want the rest to be learning about basic ninja stuff! GO!"

"YES, BOSS!"

It took a while, but the unorganized clones were soon able to leave the training ground. The forest covering them made it so no nearby ninja could watch the odd spectacle, which Naruto was thankful for.

"I guess I should do some exercise in the mean time." Naruto said to himself. He went down parallel to the ground, and began doing some push-ups. Iruka-sensei always told him it was a good way to increase your arm strength, which Naruto probably needed with all the clicking and tapping involved with the Gamer ability.

He grinned as he pushed himself from the fifth push-up. "Good thing I have the Gamer's Body. I can do this all day!"

* * *

A good thirty had passed since then. Naruto had been working hard since than. And it looked like the clones were doing the same.

"...two hundred and fifty-five..." Naruto gritted his teeth as he pushed himself back up and down, his lean muscles bulging as he did, "...two hundred and fifty-six...two hundred and fifty-seven...one hundred and-"

"Boss, great news!"

Naruto fell down flat on his face. He twisted his head towards the new voice, and much to his annoyance, it was a familiar blonde-haired boy. AKA himself. Or his clone, anyway.

"What the hell do you want?" The original asked aggressively, although still panting tiredly. The clone stepped back a bit, and scratched the back of his sheepishly.

"Well, ya see, we went to Konoha Library, but they didn't let us into the ninja section-"

The original Naruto narrowed his eyes, and the clone quickly got to the good part, "-so we sneaked into the Jounin Section and then used a Transformation Jutsu to blend in." the clone explained, grinning proudly at the ingenuity.

"That's...great!"

' _The Jounin Section probably has plenty of cool jutsu!'_ the original thought. According to the old man, besides the Konoha Archive Library and the Hokage's Residence (which both contained forbidden scrolls), it held the most advanced jutsu.

"So what're the groups reading about?" Naruto asked curiously, finally picking himself up from the ground.

"Well, we read that wind is one of the five elements." the clone stated, "So, we're trying learning wind style jutsu since it's our affinity. We're also learning about different chakra exercises, team strategies, and worst of all...

...history."

Both of them shuddered.

History was Naruto's worst subject by a long-shot.

He'd rather try to do a Transformation jutsu than do a history test. Or even fight Mizuki again, for that matter.

"Okay, good. I just increased my Stamina and Strength." the original said, "I'll continue with the physical stuff while you guys do the mind stuff."

"Right!" the clone chorused, before remembering something else, "By the way, we can actually learn jutsu by absorbing their scrolls. You can check them out in the skills menu. We learned like two jutsu so far."

That was at least a start, the original thought.

"We couldn't learn everything since we needed certain stats for them. The most important thing we need is INT." the clone told him, pointing to his head to demonstrate the need for intelligence. Man, his dumbness really was catching up to him, wasn't it?

"Well, tell the others to keep it up!" Naruto said, giving the clone a thumbs-up.

"Yes, boss!"

The clone dispersed into familiar burst of smoke, and the original Naruto got not only a headache, but a rush of new memories. Memories that that specific clone had gone through. The reading...absorbing scrolls...coming to the grounds...explaining everything listed to the original...it felt like deja-vu, but on a whole other level.

 _'I asked him to tell the others to keep it up, not pop himself! Man, why am I such an idiot sometimes!'_ Naruto thought, rubbing his forehead to ease the pain. This whole Gamer thing was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

Twelve hours had passed since the clone gave his report. And since no other clone came, it looked like there was nothing else of importance.

"Phew! I think that's enough."

The sky was dark, and he could tell it was pretty late.

"It's almost midnight, and I need to sleep." Naruto did love him some sleep. He usually liked to sleep for around twelve hours, which was one of the reasons why he was always late for the Academy. "Okay, dispersing Shadow Clones...now!"

Naruto made a ram seal, and cut the chakra connection from his Shadow Clones, immediately dispersing them.

All of a sudden, numerous screens popped up in front of him, along with new groups of memories. It was...overwhelming, even for the knuckle-headed ninja.

"Argh...!" He placed his hands into his blond messy hair, trying to ooze the pain somehow. It didn't work. "...what...the hell...is...this...!?"

It took him a solid ten minutes for everything to sink in and register into his brain. "...never doing that again unless I really need to." Naruto muttered to himself as he slowly let go of his strained hair. He finally looked up into the numerous screens that appeared in front of him. It better be good.

 **INT increased by 5!**

 **WIS increased by 6!**

 **You levelled up to Level 23!**

 **You levelled up to Level 24**

 _'W-woah! I levelled up twice and got an increase in both WIS and INT!? Awesome!'_ Naruto exclaimed in his mind. It didn't mean all that pain was worth it, but it was something. "Open Status."

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: Genin**

 **Level 24**

 **HP: 150,000**

 **CP: 130,000**

 **STR: 25**

 **STM: 50**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 18**

 **WIS: 20**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Points: 14**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind**

 **Ryo: 10,220**

 **EXP: 2,000 XP to Level 25**

 _'Wow! I really didn't expect training and studying to actually increase my levels. I thought the only way you could do that was through fighting enemies.'_ Like in an RPG game, he assumed. _'Still, this is awesome! I can't believe it! I feel stronger already!'_

"Alright! I'm definitely gonna become the strongest ninja ever! Believe it!" Naruto shouted out to the world.

Of course, only the rattling sounds of crows could be heard in response to his declaration.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Anybody see that new Boruto episode? Episode 65 is what I mean, if it's old right now._

 _Holy, Sasuke was seriously putting in that work. My mind is definitely set on where I'll take him in this fic now. And no, he won't get cucked like people expect him to be, nor is Naruto gonna magically destroy him. I have no real plans for an ultra swag-man Naruto, and if there is, it'll be in a long time._

 _He's only 12 years old, so don't expect that attitude of him right now. He's still learning, both as a ninja and at using the ability._

 _My opinions on Boruto Uzumaki himself? A bit too much "I'm the protagonist" out of him. His arrogance or whatever is going to overwritten soon by his adult development, so I'm not worried about that. Plus, Naruto was pretty cocky at the beginning too. And just to add, I think this "I'm the protag" was an issue with the later half of Naruto too. As in, he was the reincarnation of Asura, could do this, do that, etc._

 _But nobody cares about my opinion, only about what you guys thought of this chapter. Hope things make sense now in terms of how strong/effective the Gamer ability is. I will be releasing weekly most definitely now, since I've done up to Chapter 8 now. I've just been biding my time, so there's the reason for my lack of updates._

 _I may or may not do another fic pertaining to Minato being alive. But we'll see how this goes._


	3. Chapter 3

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Unh..." Naruto smacked his already broken alarm clock, shutting its sound systems off completely. He would probably have to ask the old man for a new one-

Oh wait, he was a ninja now, wasn't he!? He was his own man now!

And the Gamer ability...was that why there were _numerous_ floating blue screens in front of him?

 **HP, CP, and all Status Effects have been restored.**

 **As a result of reaching 50 STM, you have gained "Strong Vitality".**

 **Effect: 10% increase to Chakra Regeneration and Health Regeneration.**

 **Update: Chakra Regeneration: 1,111/minute**

 **Update: Health Regeneration: 11,110/minute**

 _'I guess it wasn't all a dream afterall.'_ Naruto thought, a bit relieved. He yawned, and took his blanket off of him, revealing the white t-shirt and frog-patterned boxers he was wearing.

Naruto groggily stood up from his bed, still a bit sleepy, before regaining his composure and shouting, "All right! Let's go train some more!"

Thank god for his hyperactivity, or else he probably wouldn't of been able to be as awake as he was.

"But not before eating something!" Naruto added with a sheepish grin, patting his stomach. Walking to the kitchen area, he did his morning routine.

* * *

Rolling his shoulders in the living room, Naruto was already dressed in his usual jumpsuit, ready to go.

"Alright-y. Let's do this.

Forming a hand sign, he let out a familiar set of words. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Instantly, a white burst of smoke erupted, slowly revealing to be a group of Shadow Clones. There were probably around twenty. Although he didn't create as many as yesterday, not wanting another major headache, it was still enough to fill the living room he was in.

That probably wasn't good. He swore he heard a plank break too.

"Okay guys," the original began as he took a stood on top of his red couch, "it's time for you to make yourselves useful and go to the library."

"Again?" one clone protested, with the others nodding along with him.

The original didn't look convinced in the slightest.

"You guys already know what I'm thinking. Why complain?"

"Because we can." another clone replied cheekily. Naruto's eye twitched.

"I'm seriously gonna end up making you guys go on suicide missions if you continue this."

* * *

As the clones finally left, a knock come on the door.

' _Huh? Who's knocking at this time?'_ Naruto wondered as he ran to the entrance, grasping the handle and opening the door.

It was an odd looking senior man wearing circular glasses. He was mostly bald, but had white hair at his sides.

"Naruto Uzumaki." came his booming voice. "You're late for your ninja profile picture."

"Oh." the blond blinked, "R-right."

* * *

 _'I totally forgot about that!'_ Naruto thought to himself as he sat down on a chair surrounded by white blinds. ' _I was so busy with the Gamer stuff that I had no time to get ready! Darn it!'_

The elderly man that had knocked on his door was apparently the photographer meant to take shots of the new Genins. Right now, they were at the Academy at the front of his old classroom. Quite nostalgic.

More importantly, the old man walked behind a box camera that was held by a tri-pod. Connected to it was a wired button that he himself was holding within his grasp.

"Say cheese."

Naruto put on a toothy grin, and with that, he took the picture.

 _ **Click!**_

The camera went off, flashing a white light, and a photo emerged from the camera.

"You can go now."

Leaping off the chair and thanking the photographer, Naruto left the room, a single thought echoing in his head.

' _The photographer was around level 5.'_

It was one of the reasons why he went with him so suddenly. He saw the low-level hovering over his head. That was a pretty useful way to gauge his enemy, he thought.

When Naruto entered the hallway, however, he saw a dark figure leaving an Academy room as well. It was a familiar one at that.

"Sasuke..." Naruto muttered under his breath. The Uchiha symbol on the back of his blue t-shirt could never be mistaken. It was always something he had been chasing after for most of his life. He could see his level, like with the photographer, and it was a breath-taking level 33.

 _'So what was that thing again?'_ he asked himself as he watched Sasuke's retreating figure. ' _Observe?_ '

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Class: Genin**

 **Level 33**

 **HP: 90,000**

 **CP: 30,000**

 **STR: 25**

 **STM: 30**

 **DEX: 40**

 **INT: 45**

 **WIS: 45**

 **LUK: 5**

' _That's not a whole lot of info...'_ Naruto thought. It was probably because his Observe Ability was only Level 1. It would improve, he hoped.

His thoughts were abruptly cut off by a loud but excited shriek.

"Sasuke!"

A squeal came from behind, and Naruto turned his head to see Sakura running towards him. "Oh. Hey, Sakura-!"

"Hi, Naruto!" the pinkette trotted past him. "Bye, Naruto!"

"Oh..." the blond faltered as he realized she was going after Sasuke. Again.

' _What does she see in that guy...?'_ Naruto asked with a tired smile.

Okay, sure, he was probably going to be the "Rookie of the Year", which meant he had the highest overall scores...but still! Personality was what really mattered, right? That's what the old man told him, anyway.

A green screen appeared in front of him as he finished that thought though. A green screen meant new information, right?

' _Wonder what it's giving me this time?'_ Naruto promptly smiled and delved into it.

 **The Gamer Ability evolves as it analyzes your life-style, adapting and adding on new features.**

 _'Okay...?'_

He wondered where it was going with this. To answer his question, another green screen appeared.

 **In this case, a new stat shall be introduced: Charm. It is the ability to compel attractiveness or inspire devotion in others. It is heavily connected with the Reputation System.**

 _'The what-what?'_

Once again, his internal question was answered by another square sign, this time being divided into two long sections.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: Genin**

 **Level 24**

 **HP: 150,000**

 **CP: 130,000**

 **STR: 25**

 **STM: 50**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 18**

 **WIS: 20**

 **LUK: 10**

 ***CHA: 10**

 **Points: 14**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind**

 **Ryo: 10,220**

 **EXP: 2,000 XP to Level 25**

 **The Reputation System: this system rates known individuals in order to identity/build trust through reputation. Your reputation can be increased via doing missions. Having high CHA further develops your relationships.**

 **There are many ways in which individuals can feel about you. The closer you are, however, the easier it is to gather information, do combo-attacks, and make your way up the social latter.**

This ability sounded...weird.

As in, it seemed like a useful tool for him to become Hokage, but that was really it. In terms of battle, the only thing he was remotely good at, it wasn't all that important.

 **Would you like to see your current relationships?**

"Jeez." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "I dunno if I wanna look at this." he sighed afterwards, "Eh, whatever. Sure."

 **Teuchi runs the Ichiraku Ramen shop, and is a man whom you've known your whole life – he trusts you to do errands, and would gladly give information.**

 **Ayame runs the Ichiraku Ramen shop along with Teuchi, and is the only girl whom you've made friends with – she trusts you do errands, and would gladly give information.**

Naruto grinned at the text he had just read. _'Man, the Ichiraku family is just too nice to me. I should get some ramen to thank them.'_ he decided sheepishly before looking down and realizing how many boxes of text there were.

"I think I'll go now, 'cuz there's just _way_ too much reading."

* * *

Sitting down onto a chair and ordering his usual miso ramen, Naruto spoke quietly, "Open Relationships. Or whatever it is."

Luckily, he got it right, and a dozen blue screens swished in front of him. "Jeez. This'll be long." Naruto told himself as he looked down at all the array of displays. As Shikamaru would say, it's gonna be a drag.

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi is the Hokage of the village Hidden in the Leaves, a grandfather-figure whom you've known for you whole life – he trusts you with his life, and would give information as long as it does not negatively impact you or the village.**

 **Iruka Umino is a Chunin Academy Teacher, the only one, in fact, to have accepted you – he trusts you with his life, and would give information as long as it would help you.**

' _The old man and Iruka-sensei, huh?'_ the blonde smiled to himself, _'They would risk their lives for me...they're too nice, damn it! I should get them a gift or something.'_ Naruto told himself with a whimsical expression.

 **Hinata Hyuga is an Academy classmate of yours, although is shy towards you due to her feelings – she trusts you with her life, and would gladly give information.**

 **Shikamaru Nara is your closest friend in the Academy, having known him for all your life – he trusts you with his life, and would give information as long as it's not as a hassle to him, you, or others.**

 _'Pfft!'_ Naruto immediately dismissed as he looked at Shikamaru's bio. ' _He's not my closest frien_ **–** _actually, on the second, he might be...'_

The lazy-ass was his closest "friend". That was pretty sad in Naruto's books.

Still, a friend was a friend, right?

Shaking his head, the Uzumaki read Hinata's description again. _'I didn't know she wanted to be friends with me. She should've spoke up then!'_

Little did the blonde know that "feelings" did not mean she wanted to be friends with him.

 **Choji Akimichi is one of your closest friends in the Academy, having known him for all your life – he trusts you to do errands, and would gladly give information.**

 **Kiba Inuzuka is one of your closest friends in the Academy, having known him for all your life – he trusts you to do pranks with him, but would not give information unless it benefited himself.**

 **Shino Aburame is an Academy classmate of yours – he trusts you with his life, but would hesitate to give information unless it benefited both parties.**

 _'Shino...isn't that the guy who's always at the corner of the classroom brooding?'_ Oh wait, that was Sasuke. ' _He's the_ other _brooding guy who collects bugs or something, I think. I didn't realize he trusted me with his life though.'_

Weird, but...comforting? Naruto didn't really know what to think of it.

' _Kiba is Kiba, that dog.'_ Naruto chuckled at his lame joke. _'Although Choji is a mellow as always.'_ It suddenly occurred to him that having Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba as his closest friends was...neat. At least he wasn't a complete loner anymore. ' _Next is...Sakura.'_

He didn't if he should be excited, because although Naruto liked her, he obviously knew she didn't.

 **Sakura Haruno is an Academy classmate of yours, having known her for all your life – she does not trust you very much, but would give information if it helped with her relation with Ino Yamanaka or Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **Ino Yamanaka is an Academy classmate of yours, having known her for all your life – she does not trust you at all, but would give information if it helped with her relation with Sakura Haruno or Sasuke Uchiha.**

Naruto faltered as he finished the bio's of the two girls. ' _Darn it...Sakura still doesn't like me. Nor does Ino, surprise, surprise.'_ he thought sarcastically. ' _Still, I hope Sakura knows what she's doing. I mean, when she was running for Sasuke, I saw that she was only level 19.'_

"Hey, Naruto, your ramen is ready."

Looking up, he realized it was the voice of a concerned Teuchi.

"You alright, kid? You've been spacing out."

"Ah, it's nothing. Still kinda shocked that I'm a Genin now." Naruto grinned, and took the ramen from the counter.

 **Sasuke Uchiha is an Academy classmate, being the first friend you ever made, although now he is your ultimate rival– he trusts you with his life, but would not give information unless it benefited himself.**

 _'First friend, my ass! He literally beats me up everytime we spar.'_ Although he _was_ the one that started said fights... ' _Moving on!'_

 **Dog is an Anbu Captain who had been watching you since you were a kid – he trusts you to do errands, but would only give information if he deemed it safe for you.**

Naruto punched his right fist into his left palm, ' _I remember him! He was a pretty cool guy! He's the one who gave me the green goggles I used to wear!'_

 **Rock Lee is a Leaf Genin you've seen training – he does not know of your existence.**

 **Might Guy is a Leaf Jounin you've seen training – he has heard of you.**

' _I don't know who these guys are, but my gut is telling me I should avoid them when they're together. No idea why though.'_

Shrugging, he continued onto the last and final person-

 **Mizuki is an Ex-Chunin Academy Teacher who used you to get the forbidden scroll – he wants you dead.**

 _'-And we're done.'_

Closing the final tab, Naruto finally started digging into his ramen. He missed the incredible sensation of Ichiraku ramen filling his taste bud's.

* * *

"Jeez, that was a waste of time..." Naruto mumbled under his breath as he walked through the moderately-busy streets of the Leaf village. Looking up, he noted that it was 5 p.m. It was a sunny day, so it wasn't hard to tell.

' _At this time and day, other Chunins are using it.'_ he mused with a tired sigh. But all of a sudden, his ears perked up, and he could just barely hear a plummet of footsteps.

A war-cry could be heard in the distance, and Naruto turned around to see an odd-looking boy dressed in green running straight at...him?

Leaping to the side, Naruto just narrowly avoiding intercepting him. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he expressed a small reaction of relief. "Phew. That was close. Wasn't that the guy who I saw training a couple times? Rock Lee or somethin', right?"

It didn't matter since another individual has tapped his shoulders. "I see you've met Rock Lee." Twirling around, Naruto was met with the sight of Iruka-sensei.

"Ooh, sensei! You're out of the hospital already!?"

' _Well, I mean, he_ is _level 40.'_ Naruto noted, reading the level hovering over his head. As expected of a Chunin.

Giving a thumbs-up in response, Iruka grinned. "Yup. It wasn't too serious. By the way, the headband suits you."

"Right!?" Naruto grinned back.

"Hey, say, wanna get some ramen?"

The blond sweat-dropped. "Ah, well, I just ate..."

"Oh, then how about we get some desert?" Jabbing his thumb back towards the direction of a small bakery called the "Dango Shop", Iruka added, "There was always a place I wanted you to check out with me. My treat."

* * *

"Wow, that was some good dango!" Naruto exclaimed as they walked out of the bakery.

"See? Told ya you'd like it."

Rolling his shoulders around, Naruto yawned, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Huh...I guess it's bed-time for you, huh?"' Iruka commented.

"It's not bed-time," Naruto pouted, "I'm just a bit tired."

' _This was a waste of a day for training, but...it was fun.'_ he mused, before suddenly remembering something he wanted to discuss.

"Hey, sensei..." Naruto called out almost uncertainly.

"Hm?"

"If you had something that nobody else had, is it wrong to...I dunno, use it for yourself?"

Pausing at the question, Iruka replied, "It's definitely not. Trust me when I say this Naruto, that this world is just too engulfed into hatred. Not everyone can be trusted."

Naruto frowned at that. _'I guess Mizuki-sensei_ was _his best friend.'_

"And sometimes..." Iruka continued with a sad smile, "...it's not wrong to be selfish. But at the same time, you shouldn't always be like that. Know to balance such things, or else you'll end up like Mizuki."

This was a good place to stop the conversation, Naruto thought. "...I guess that'll be that, Iruka-sensei."

Bursting into a sprint, Naruto slightly turned around to wave good-bye, to which Iruka responded to with a wave of his own.

It was an abrupt stop to the conversation, but he didn't want Iruka to feel uncomfortable in the slightest. Not after what he did during the Mizuki incident.

* * *

As he got to his apartment door, Naruto's ears perked up. Footsteps, he noted. Letting go of the handle, he waited for the person to come to him.

"Heya, boss!" the figure said from the shadows, revealing himself to be...Naruto.

"Oh, it's only you."

A clone. He should've figured. "What's up? Did you guys do anything?"

Scratching the back of his head, the clone replied sheepishly, "Kinda. We left the library since it was boring. And because a Jounin caught us in the Jounin section. Damn you, cigarette-man..." he muttered angrily at the end. Sweat-dropping, Naruto brought the conversation back to its original subject.

"So...what were you guys doing all this time?"

"Levelling up the two Wind Jutsu's we have."

Oh. Right. That.

He had completely forgotten to check that out before. "So what're they again?"

The clone sighed in disappointment. "Can't believe you're me..." the original's eye twitched, "Anyway, they're Wind Style: Gale Palm and Wind Clone Jutsu. Just say Open Wind Style: Gale Palm or whatever to see them."

"Ah, thanks." Clearing his throat, Naruto repeated, "Open Wind Style: Gale Palm."

Like the clone said, a green box was brought before him.

 **Wind Style: Gale Palm**

 **Lvl 5**

 **Cost: 1,000 CP**

 **Damage: 2,000 HP**

 **A Wind Style technique where the user either increases their velocity, or by the user clasping their hands together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale, which has enough force to knock over a person or rapidly increase the speed of a weapon.**

 **Hand-sign:** **Snake → Ram → Boar → Horse → Bird → Clap Hands Together**

"Cool! Next is Wind Clone Jutsu, huh?" Looking up at the clone, the original then asked, "Isn't it basically a better version of the Shadow Clone Jutsu?"

Shaking his head negatively in response, the clone only said. "Not really. Just read some more."

"Alright." Naruto nodded. "Open Wind Clone Jutsu."

 **Wind Clone Jutsu**

 **Lvl 11**

 **Cost: 2,000 CP for 1 clone**

 **A Wind Style Jutsu that allows the user to make a Shadow Clone that is infused with wind. Because it is a Shadow Clone, it is able to perform jutsu and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural wind-state, at the same time cutting up whatever it is touching. It does not have the memory-transfer capability like a normal Shadow Clone has.**

 **Hang-sign: Clone Seal**

"Aw, it doesn't have the memory-transfer stuff..."

"Yep." the clone nodded with his eyes closed, "We did some experiments, and it's basically as it says."

"Darn."

Closing the tab, Naruto sighed. "As for me, I was forced to take a photo, read something called the Reputation System which brought a new stat called Charisma, and then hung out with Iruka-sensei for the rest of the day."

"So a waste of training."

"Basically."

"Damn." the clone sighed, "I guess you can go get some sleep. We'll be training."

The original Naruto raised a brow, however. "Wouldn't that make you guys disappear?"

"Even if it does, it'll be good to know now than later. We have five days 'till the graduation orientation anyway."

"Don't we have to pick up our ninja ID cards tomorrow though?" Grasping the door handle once again, he opened the door. "Eh, whatever. I guess I'll see you...later?"

"We're the same person."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Well, Naruto, here's your ninja ID card."

Handing the small card over to him was the old man. AKA the Third Hokage.

Naruto looked over the small blue card, before looking back up at the desk the Hokage was sitting on with a grin. Before responding, he noticed the question mark over his Hokage hat, likely indicating his level was too high for Naruto to sense. "Thanks, old man-"

"Naruto, can't give him at least a bit more respect?"

It was Iruka who said that. He was sitting right next to the Third Hokage on the Mission Assignment Desk.

Probably to identify each student and congratulate them accordingly.

"Eh, who cares anyway? It's just a nickname." Naruto shrugged uncaringly, "Plus, he _is_ an old man. I'm technically not wrong-"

"Just because you're not wrong doesn't mean you can't give respect." Iruka countered sharply.

Naruto had hung out with his sensei yesterday, but today, he was back to his serious old self. That was good.

"But-"

The door that was closed behind them suddenly burst open, and a small boy came running out, yelling all-the-while.

"Today is the day I beat you, grandpa!"

And then he promptly tripped.

...

' _And they call me a failure.'_

"...who's this brat?" Naruto asked after a brief pause. The Third Hokage sighed tiredly.

"This is my grandson, Konohamaru."

"Grr..." The kid tried to look threatening, but failed miserably. He had short spiky brown hair, black eyes, and a small chip in his tooth. Most notably, he had a grey helmet with a hole at the top for his hair to stick out of, along with a long blue scarf (which was why he tripped in the first place).

All in all, a kid that could rival Kiba in terms of lameness, Naruto mused.

"Okay, I think that's me cue." Naruto was going to leave, but his orange jacket was suddenly grabbed by a certain kid. Sighing, he jadedly asked, "What d'ya want, kid?"

"You're the one who tripped me." Konohamaru replied with a feral face. To the accusation, Naruto sneered.

"Are you kidding? You tripped on your own scarf, brat. Try to remember next time when you assault the Hokage to invest in a smaller scarf. Might get you a bit farther than two feet."

Naruto did not remember having such a snarky mouth, but he didn't question it.

"Y-you...! I'll get you!"

"Honourable grandson!"

' _Great. Another guy? Couldn't I just've gotten my ID and left peacefully?'_

A man wearing the standard Leaf Shinobi outfit, albeit without the flak jacket, ran into the room and went up to Konohamaru worriedly. Weirdly enough, he was also wearing pitch black sunglasses. The thing that surprised him was that, like the Hokage, his level had a question mark. That obviously meant he was strong.

"Are you alright, honourable grandson!?" Grabbing the young boy by the arm to tear him away from Naruto, he then added, much to Naruto's annoyance, "Please do not pick a fight with that...buffoon!"

"Who're you calling a buffoon, buffoon?" Naruto growled, making Ebisu take one step back and straighten himself.

"Ahem!" he ignored Naruto's comment, "Now, honourable grandson, you mustn't run off like that."

Konohamaru looked away with a "hmph".

' _I think I've wasted enough time.'_ Naruto thought, before silently walking out the room. However, his disappearance was noted by a certain young Sarutobi.

* * *

"Alright, what'd you want, kid?"

Naruto was walking to his apartment after having left the Administrative Section of the Academy (AKA where he got his ninja ID card from), and instantly noticed when somebody was following him. Said follower was absolutely horrendous at using disguises or even trying to watch him discreetly. It was as if they were trying to get caught!

That somebody was obviously Konohamaru.

There was also the fact that there were two red boxes trailing in front of him. Since it was a new colour, being red, Naruto opted to read it immediately while he was walking.

 **Two new Passive & Active Skills have been learned!**

 **Sensing Follower**

 **Lvl 5**

 **A natural survival instinct. It allows the user to sense when someone is following them, whether for good or malicious intent. The higher the skill level, the earlier the user can sense the follower and find their precise location. It acts as sixth sense.**

 **Sensing Danger**

 **Lvl 10**

 **A natural survival instinct. It allows the user to sense when something bad might happen. The higher the skill level, the earlier the user can sense danger.**

 **Sensing Follower!**

It was likely a new skill relating to detecting enemies, although in this case, it was pretty useless. Konohamaru was only level 5, rivalling the photographer he met yesterday.

"...so the rumours about you are true. You're good." Konohamaru said as he stepped out of a camouflage-cloth. Naruto had no idea where he got that from, nor why he was using it. They were in the middle of the streets with fences around them. It was completely out of place.

"Thanks, but seriously, buzz off." Naruto dismissed, before continuing his walk. Konohamaru ran in front of him, stopping him from taking another step.

"Hehe, not so fast! I now declare you to be my master!"

"...this is a joke, right?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Nuh-uh! You'll be my master, and I'll be your apprentice!" Konohamaru grinned, to which Naruto had a blank face with.

"Yeah...no."

"Why not, boss?"

Alright, being called "boss" was pretty appealing, but he had ninja training to do right now. When he had woken up from yesterday's nap, Naruto learned that the Shadow Clones' memories were already instilled into him.

Meaning, that Shadow Clones disperse as soon as the user is unconscious or asleep. Although that was good to know, Naruto also realized he needed to expand his arsenal or else he could end up being a ninja who would only spam clones.

"Because I have better things to do, brat."

"Oh, come on!" Konohamaru protested.

"No." Naruto denied coldly.

"Please?" the boy begged, going onto his knees.

"No!"

"Please!?"

"Why do you want me to be your master anyway? Don't you have that glasses-guy?" Naruto questioned with a raised brow. That guy was stronger than himself, so there was really no reason for him to teach.

"I ditched him." Konohamaru instantly replied. "So now you're going to replaced him!"

Naruto then asked, "Why?"

"Huh?" Konohamaru looked up at him in confusion.

"Why did you ditch him? As lame as he looks, he's a proper ninja who could probably teach you a thing or two."

' _Jeez, when did I become a therapist?'_ Naruto pondered to himself. Nonetheless, Konohamaru looked down into the ground with a dejected face.

"My parents were part of the Anbu, so I was always home alone." the young Sarutobi explained with sorrowful eyes.

' _At least you_ have _parents.'_ Naruto blinked at that thought. ' _That sounded a lot more arrogant than I wanted.'_

"And to top it all off, I'm the grandson of the Third Hokage, meaning I'm his honourable grandson." Konohamaru spat that title with venom. "Ebisu told me I should become Hokage, but I only want to do it so I can prove I'm an actual person! Not _just_ the Third Hokage's honourable grandson!"

Naruto clapped his hands together, "Okay, great, now you can go."

Konohamaru's head shot up at him. "Eh? What's the problem now? I told you my story!"

Sighing, Naruto replied, "Your intentions are all well and good, but I can tell that you're going to me as a shortcut. And let me tell you that there are no shortcuts to being Hokage. The only thing you need is guts and hard work. And maybe, just maybe, you could become Hokage before me."

At his little speech, Konohamaru's eyes sparkled. "Woah! You're trying to become Hokage too!?"

Naruto beamed at him. "You betcha! So you and I are technically rivals, got it?"

"Got it!" Konohamaru responded with a...salute for some reason? Still, it looked like the boy was all fired up now. That was good.

At that moment though, a Gamer-styled screen appeared in front of him. It was green in colour, meaning that something new was happening.

 **CHA increased by 5 points!**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: Genin**

 **Level 24**

 **HP: 150,000**

 **CP: 130,000**

 **STR: 25**

 **STM: 50**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 18**

 **WIS: 20**

 **LUK: 10**

 ***CHA: 15**

 **Points: 14**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind**

 **Ryo: 10,220**

 **EXP: 1,000 XP to Level 25**

 **Update to Reputation:**

 **Konohamaru is the son of the Third Hokage, and your new rival in being Hokage** **– he trusts you with his life, and would gladly give information.**

 _'Fast!'_ Naruto thought as he read it in bewilderment. _'That was too fast! He already trusts me with his life!? Are kids this gullible these days!?'_

* * *

"The Forest of Death, huh?"

Naruto yawned as he pressed the buttons on his NES controller. He was currently playing the Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. It was the closest game he could afford resembling that of an RPG, and one that was similar to his Gamer ability at that.

On the other hand, his twenty Shadow Clones were at Training Ground Three upgrading their their skills, although they were mostly focusing on their Wind Style Jutsu.

But just before that, the Shadow Clones had attempted to go to the Jounin Section of the public library. Like before, they were kicked out by a certain "cigarette-man" due to the fact that they were "burning" jutsu scrolls, but they were still lucky enough to at least read about the legendary Forty-Fourth Training Field: the Forest of Death. The clones immediately reported their minor findings, and Naruto had been pondering on whether to visit the place.

"It's sounds all dangerous and cool, but I dunno..." Mashing the B-button as to kill the boss known as Dark Link, Naruto continued muttering to himself. "I could get myself killed before I can become Hokage. Apparently, it's used by Chunins to train, and I'm only beginning as a Genin..."

He was being logical for once. Being "gifted" by this ability was seriously awesome, and he'd hate to waste it.

Sighing as Link died for the twelve time by the hands of Dark Link (seriously, why did you have to fight him right after beating Thunderbird?), Naruto stood up and stretched. "I guess since I've got nothing better to do, I may as well check it out."

* * *

Naruto looked at the ever-expanding fence in front of him. It seemed like it was covering the entire forest's perimeter. And to top it all off, there were hazard signs "Danger!", "You have been warned!", and "Keep out!".

That was comforting.

' _Where's the entrance at though?'_ Naruto wondered as his fingers trailed against the metal of the fence. Walking parallel to the fence, he attempted to find the entrance.

' _I mean, I could just climb it, but that would be rude.'_

More like because he was scared off being attacked by a mysterious monster. It was probably safer to go by the entrance since the Leaf had probably installed a safe-house of some sort.

Or so he was hoping.

After ten minutes of trailing around the fence, Naruto gave up. ' _I guess I'll just go the ol' fashion way.'_

Naruto leaped onto the large fence, making it only halfway there, and then proceeded to climb it. However, a red screen suddenly appeared in front of him as he was going.

 **Sensing Danger!**

Naruto didn't question it at all as he jumped off the fence, with a kunai narrowly zipping by him at that very moment.

Landing on the ground, he turned to see a young purple-haired woman with brown pupil-less eyes. She wore a mesh body-suit that covered her from her neck down to her thighs. Over it, she had a tan overcoat paired with a dark orange mini-skirt. The thing that stood out most to Naruto was the Leaf village headband she had on her forehead, and her small pendant that looked like a snake fang fused with a wristwatch.

"What was that for?"

The first question Naruto had was obviously why she threw that kunai at him. He probably would've spoken with more volume if not for the Gamer's Mind calming him down a bit.

"Right back at 'cha." she already had another kunai in her hands, licking the edges of it for...some reason. "What's a brat like you doin' here?"

"Checkin' it out?" Naruto immediately knew she was not one to be trifled with. Usually, he could see a person's level hovering over their head's, with the only exceptions so far being the cigarette-man, Ebisu, and the Third Hokage, who had question marks instead.

But those guys were all Jounin-level and above. So that meant she was probably on-par with at least one of them.

Wanting to make sure, he activated a certain ability in his mind. ' _Observe.'_

 **Name: Anko**

 **Class: Tokubetsu-Jounin**

 **Level ?**

 **HP: ?**

 **CP: ?**

 **STR: ?**

 **STM: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **LUK: ?**

 **CHA: ?**

 _'No last name?'_ Naruto questioned, ' _Is it because she doesn't have one, or because my Observe ability is too low?'_

Whatever the reason was, he didn't have time to ponder, since this Anko had sent a wave of Killing Intent towards him. _'W-woah! Intense! Just what the hell is she!?'_

"Well, we can't let that be happening. Although I will say..." Anko threw another kunai, this time at Naruto's head. Due to the Killing Intent, he was just barely able to move his head in time, luckily only giving him a cut.

Suddenly appearing behind him, she licked the blood that was trailing down his cheek from the resulting wound. "...I was surprised you were able to dodge that initial kunai. You've got some good reflexes there, brat."

With a bead of sweat dropping down his temple, Naruto nervously replied, "Uh...thanks?"

' _She's...weird.'_

And he thought he had already met his share of weird people.

"So...nice necklace?" Naruto tried to turn around to face her, but she grabbed onto his shoulder tightly.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"...right..." Naruto only had three options: fight, flee, or talk.

Dying was not an option here.

All of a sudden, Anko burrowed her brow and let go of him, before leaping a couple feet back. Naruto heard the sound of a couple kunai sticking into the ground, and quickly turned around to see them.

' _Who did that?'_

He looked at Anko, who was smirking at a bright figure on top of the fence that guarded the Forest of Death.

It was...himself.

' _No way! It's one of the Shadow Clones that I sent to train!'_ Naruto silently pumped his fist. What a coincidence! It was likely that the clone was coming for a report, and saw him being attacked by Anko.

"Heh. You're a bit better than I thought, brat." Anko said, although not too fazed. She looked between the two Naruto's, and raised both her arms at them.

Much to Naruto's horror, a swarm of large white snakes slithered out from her sleeve, and stretched towards them. Since the clone was closer, it was instantly popped at contact with their fangs, while Naruto himself began to leap back.

Forming a hand-sign, Naruto yelled, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, a hundred Shadow Clones were created, surrounding Anko in an circular formation. The Tokubetsu-Jounin wasn't too fazed though.

"You want to play? Well, let's go then."

Smirking, she spun around like a ballerina, using the stretchy snakes coming from her sleeves to efficiently destroy the army of clones. Group by group, she was decimating the clone army, but not without a fight, Naruto thought.

The Shadow Clones attempted to jump her, but it didn't work. She was spinning too fast, with all so little effort as well. It seemed they couldn't even take a step.

However, a brave group of twelve jumped into the air and charged at her with a kunai in hand. But before they could get to her, Anko aimed her arms towards them, using her snakes to bite into them and effectively pop every single last one of them. One clone, however, used another as a stepping stone to make it a couple feet further.

But much to its surprise, the snakes turned back around to bite it with its venomous fangs. It seemed that the snakes were both flexible and tricky.

However, in that scuffle, a group of Shadow Clones on the field were preparing a certain something.

Anko turned her focus back to the ground troops, but it seemed too late. They had already formed the necessary hand seals, and had another two Shadow Clones in front of them as if they had begun a plan.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm!"

Compressing the wind into their hands, the two clones propelled a pair of leaping clones from their feet, accelerating them towards Anko. Adrenaline was pumping through Anko, and she was quick enough to use her bare arms to block the headbutt that came from the speeding clones. However...

"Ngh...!"

The clones disappeared into a rustle of wind, strong enough to cut up both of Anko's arm and rip a bit of her fish-net clothes.

' _A Wind Clone...!'_ Anko exclaimed in her head. _'He used the small aerial assault to distract me from the two Shadow Clones forming a Wind Style: Gale Palm on the ground. And with that, he used it to boost two Wind Clones, basically guaranteeing damage.'_

The ground beneath Anko suddenly began cracking. And somehow, Naruto appeared out from the ground, preparing to punch Anko right in the jaw.

Much to his surprise though, she grabbed his wrist before it make contact with her, and since Naruto's foot was still rooted into the ground, he couldn't move.

 _'What the hell!'_ Naruto bellowed in his head, _'She has some crazy reaction speed!'_

Anko let go of him uncaringly, laughing as she did. "Not bad, brat. You're Naruto Uzumaki, right?"

Naruto squirmed, trying to get his foot out, and was finally able to do it when Anko stepped back to give him some space.

Panting, he replied, "Yeah? What about me?"

"I saw you at the Dango Shop with that Chunin." Anko told him, dropping her guard completely now. "I can appreciate a fellow Dango-enthusiast. "

There were twelve Shadow Clones remaining, and each of them looked at the other in confusion.

"Weren't you just trying to kill us?" the original spoke out.

Anko burst into laughter. "Yeah, but that was in the past!"

"...seems a bit too recent to be the past." Naruto commented.

She shrugged. "Eh. Who's counting?"

"Me. I was nearly going to die."

"What **–** did that Killing Intent scare you that much?" Anko asked with a chuckle.

"Well, there's also the part where you threw a kunai at my head."

A clone from the side-lines added, "Twice."

"Technicalities." Anko brushed off. Both the original and clones sweat-dropped.

' _And they call me weird.'_

The clones began to pop into dust, leaving nearly no indication that there was a battle going now. Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, the original Naruto slowly approached her. "So-"

She cut him off. "By the way, what did you come here for?" Anko asked as she straightened herself seriously. "You do realize you can only come here if you either have authorized permission from the Hokage or are Jounin in rank."

"Oh."

That made sense. He should've realized sooner that you needed something like that.

"I'm kinda the guard around here, so I chase away any dumb Genin or Chunins that come here." the purple-haired woman explained, "Anyway, the name's Anko. How do you do?"

Grinning at her, Naruto introduced himself as well. "The name's Naruto, although you already know that...somehow..."

Shrugging, Anko simply replied, "Like I said, I overheard your conversations with that Iruka guy in the Dango Shop. And just sayin', I'm _always_ at the Dango Shop."

"Huh..." Naruto doubted her story **–** or well, he believed the Dango part, but not the fact that she learned about him through it. It was likely she knew him from being the Nine-Tails' host. The Hokage told him after the Mizuki incident that nearly everyone who was Chunin in rank knew about his so-called "secret", and those that were Jounin _had_ to know.

"Anyway, it was good to finally meet 'cha, Naruto." Anko said with a welcoming grin. "You should come visit some other time. It'd do me to get back into shape. Guarding this place has gotten dull."

"Right, right..." Naruto said a bit awkwardly, taking a couple steps back to leave. "I guess I'll see you later."

As he walked away, he slightly jolted when he heard the sound of beep. Luckily, it was only the sound of a couple Gamer displays appearing in front of him.

 **You levelled up to Level 25!**

 **You levelled up to Level 26!**

 **Anko is a Tokubetsu-Jounin whom you've met through the Forest of Death** **– she trusts you to do errands, but would not give information of any sort unless ordered to.**

Silently pumping his fist, he excitedly yelled in his head, _'Alright!'_

* * *

Naruto fell onto his bed, curling up into it. Sighing, he looked up into the dark and lonely ceiling of his.

"That was tiring..." he muttered under his breath, "It took almost everything I had to move under that pressure. And I don't even think she was trying."

He looked back on the battle. The Multi-Shadow Clone technique took 98,000 CP (2% was cut due to his Chakra Control), which didn't help _at all_. After that, he used the Wind Style: Gale Palm _twice,_ using up 1,960 CP. But before he completely used _that_ , he summoned two Wind Clones, adding up another 3920 CP. In total, he had used up...

...uh...

Sitting up straight from his bed, he muttered, "Open Calculator."

...

Absolutely nothing appeared.

"Knew it was too good to be true."

Sighing, he proceeded to calculate everything in his head.

"Rounding everything up, I started off by spending a hundred thousand...then two thousand...and then another four...that makes around a hundred and six thousand..." Putting a finger onto his chin, Naruto continued, "I have one hundred and thirty thousand total, so subtracting everything leaves me with...around twenty-six thousand chakra points or whatever."

Satisfied with the mildly complicated calculation, Naruto sighed once again.

The main point was that he was nearly out of chakra, while Anko was just getting started. He seriously had to learn how to efficiently use chakra.

The thing was, if he hit zero CP...he'd die.

That was something Iruka-sensei drilled into his head.

And using every last bit of your chakra was difficult in general. Before he got the Gamer ability, Naruto guessed he had only used 80% of his chakra reserves before calling it quits. It was probably something his body did subconsciously. He'd have to ask Iruka about it.

Either way, he wasn't even close to being a ninja. He had to train up.

That fact was proven even more when he compared his stats to Sasuke's.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: Genin**

 **Level 26**

 **HP: 150,000**

 **CP: 130,000**

 **STR: 25**

 **STM: 50**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 18**

 **WIS: 20**

 **LUK: 10**

 **CHA: 15**

 **Points: 28**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind**

 **Ryo: 10,220**

 **EXP: 2,100 XP to Level 27**

He now had four days until the graduation orientation. He had to get stronger until then.

* * *

 _Sorry for not posting last week. I'll try to make it up by posting another chapter in two days or so. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. A lot of foreshadowed character just because it felt right._

 _Yes, this chapter was mostly relaxed. We'll get into the main stuff later. I have some special planned for the Wave mission and Chunin Exams, so hope you look forward to that._

 _Also, no; I'm not planning on having Anko be a main character. Just one that comes here and there, so don't expect that._

 _The fight was done mostly because I wanted to touch up on my writing skills. It didn't come out as good as I hoped, but I think it sufficed._

 _And yes, that Gale Palm thing was basically me ripping off "Boruto Stream". I think that's one of the cooler moves in said show, so I kinda incorporated a beta version of it in this fic._

 _Anyway, there may be quite a few grammar mistakes this chapter. Probably because I rushed through a couple parts. Gently point out said mistakes if you notice them. Please and thank you (:_


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, man!"

Naruto snapped his fingers as looked at the scattered black, silky weapons laying on his bed. There were only a couple shuriken, and a single kunai. Definitely not good.

"I'm seriously running out of supplies..." Going into a thinking pose, he continued muttering to himself. "Usually, Iruka-sensei would get it for me, but now..."

Now he was ninja, he finished in his head.

Due to the short scuffle with Anko, not to mention all his previous training, he instantly noticed when his weapon's pouch felt light.

Speaking of training, Naruto had already sent ten Shadow Clones out to Training Field Three in the morning. Unfortunately, the field, according to a clone's report, was being used by a group of Genin, so they were quickly kicked out.

Because of that, the clones tried going to the Forest of Death again, but like yesterday, Anko denied them. However, because her job was "so boring", she opted to help the clones in their training, although in her own way. Apparently, they were now training in Taijutsu, since the two didn't possess the same affinity. It had been six hours since than, and Naruto didn't know whether to be worried or happy at the number of memories he was going to receive.

"I guess I should go to a weapon's shop, but I dunno if they'll let me in..."

Sighing, he left his room and got to the apartment door, a bit hesitant.

It was no secret shop-keepers and ninjas didn't like him, whether because of the Nine-Tails or his immature behaviour (both were pretty reasonable, he subconsciously thought). Still, he had to try. He couldn't be a ninja without having any weapons.

* * *

Naruto had already visited every single weapons shop in the village, all of whom had given him a multitude of excuses, ranging from the fact that they didn't have it in stock, that they were closing, or that their weapon's were simply too priced for him. All blatant lies, which Naruto could immediately figure since he had been treated this way all his life.

"Literally more than an hour wasted..." Naruto mumbled dejectedly. Putting his hands behind his head, he tiredly walked through the shops of the Leaf village. Some looked at him in disdain, while most just ignored him. He always wondered if he was going to be treated this way, even as a grown-up ninja.

Fortunately, the blue-eyed boy's moderately dark thoughts were cut off by a particular voice. It was feminine, and it was seemingly calling out to...him? No, it couldn't be, not in these parts—

"Hey, over here!"

It _was_ familiar, Naruto thought. Still, he opted to ignore it. Perhaps it was his imagination—

"I'm talking to you, blondie."

Jolting, Naruto looked around to find the origin of the voice, and found to the right a small wooden stand, with a banner on top of it saying: _Weapons for Genin!_

"Down here!" Naruto shifted his gaze down, and saw a young brown-haired girl around his age waving at him with a friendly smile. She wore foreign clothes (or at least that's what Naruto thought), having put on a pink-sleeveless blouse that was seemingly Chinese in origin. Since she was standing behind the stall, however, he couldn't see anything else.

What Naruto did notice was the level hovering over her head.

 _'Level 35. HP: 105,000, with CP: 35,000.'_ Naruto thought in silent bewilderment, ' _Who the hell is she? She's stronger than Sasuke!'_

"Uh...do I know you?" Naruto asked, walking up to her. He quickly noted the various weapons laying on the wooden stand's counter, ranging from shurikens to kunai to needles even. "Cheap stand, by the way."

Laughing at his remark, she replied, "It's obviously cheap because I just set it up three days ago. It's for the lost Genin graduates who don't know what to get. I thought I could make some cash by selling some of my tools and giving them some advice."

"Right." Naruto nodded, before she answered his original question.

"We met when your clones came to use Training Ground Three. Does that ring a bell?"

 _'Oh, right, she was apart of the Genin team using it.'_

"Ah, so you're a senior Genin. Makes sense."

"Feel free to buy any of the items here. The name's Tenten, by the way." she said with a small smile.

He gave her a thumbs-up. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Oddly shuddering at the thumbs-up, she straightened herself and pointed at the weapon-filled table in front of them. "Feel free to pick anything. I have a lot more hidden in these scrolls."

"Hm..." Naruto peered over the weapons. There weren't too many, but it was organized into four rows, each containing one type of weapon, so it was easy which was which. Naruto was mostly focused on the kunai though.

"Could I have the kunai. Gimme as many as you have." he then added, "Oh, and ten shurikens, too."

"I have around fifty kunai total. And I doubt you're going to use that many." Tenten said sheepishly. Nonetheless, she kneeled down, disappearing from Naruto's sight, before coming back up with two tiny scrolls in hand. She passed one over to him, but kept the other in her arms.

"The scroll contains ten shuriken." she told him, "Since you're a newbie, I doubt you know how to use a sealing scrolls. When you open it, there'll be kanji. Apply chakra to it, and whatever is in it should come out."

"Ah..."

That was useful, Naruto thought.

"How much should I give?"

Grinning widely as if she was really looking forward to this, she said, "1000 ryo."

"Uh...is it usually that much?" Naruto sweat-dropped.

"No." she replied bluntly, "But I'm giving you sealing scrolls along with it, so you have to pay extra."

"Damn..." Naruto cursed, as he got out his frog-styled wallet and gave the necessary bills. As soon as her hands made contact with it, however, a small piece of text popped up in front of him.

 **Transaction occured with Tenten.**

 **-1000 Ryo**

 **Current Ryo: 9,220**

' _Neat.'_ At least he would now know whether or not he accidentally paid too little or too much.

Raising a finger, Naruto ordered, "I'll have ten kunai. And by any chance, do you have any smoke screen bombs? Five of those, if you do."

"Coming right up!" Tenten kneeled down to get another scroll, taking a bit longer this time. Standing up, she passed two new small scrolls over to him. "That'll be 3000 total."

Naruto sighed, scratching his cheek. _'Jeez. This is way more expensive than ramen.'_

* * *

"Come on! At least try to hit me!"

Anko smirked as she side-stepped another one of the Shadow Clone's punches. She leaped over the clone that was preparing a kick behind her, and proceeded to lightly flick him in the head, enough to luckily not pop him.

"You clones are boring. One hit and you're gone."

Whistling as she avoided another punch, she looked up into the sky, and added, "It'd be more fun if the original came."

"You are _one_ obnoxious woman." a clone commented, causing Anko to twitch.

"Oi, oi. How're you calling obnoxious, brat?"

"Suck to be you, because you can't even hurt the real me!" the clone stuck out his tongue, making the nine other clones do the same. Anko only responded by sending a wave of killing intent at them.

"I hope you clones remember every single second of this." a tic appeared on her head as Anko slammed her fist into her palm. "And especially the original."

* * *

After thanking Tenten for the utilities, Naruto walked away with a heavy sigh, carrying the scrolls along with him. ' _Now I'll have to be careful with the money I spend. The old man isn't gonna give me an allowance anymore, is he?'_

As he was thinking, a green screen materialized in front of him, having quite a bit of text from the get-go.

 **Your inventory has increased substantially! Open Inventory to check your catalogue of items and store them. This functions as a portable storage scroll!**

Naruto stopped, his lips parted as he oddly stood in the middle of the streets. _'Wow! Now I don't have to do the thing Tenten did! Cool! Open Inventory!'_

As expected, a screen surfaced, although this time light-brown in colour. It had many empty square tiles, likely around hundred, but at the very top-right, there were orange-tinted clothes. ' _Wait...are those my clothes?'_

 **If you want to place items into your inventory, simply push it into the screen and it will organize it itself. If you would like to take it out, double-click on the item-thumbnail wanted.**

Looking at himself, he wondered what would happen if he dragged the clothes icon off, or if he put his scrolls inside the screen. ' _I should probably do that home.'_ he thought wisely as he continued walking home. If the scrolls magically disappeared, the people around him would probably ask what the heck happened, and he wanted to hide his ability for as long as possible. No point in telling others, right?

As walked through a small alleyway, a short-cut to get to his apartment, the wind visibly shifted, with green leaves suddenly drifting near the ground in front of him. There was nobody in the alleyway, nor were there any objects besides some litter. Crouching down, he slowly placed his two scrolls onto the pavement. He could tell the winds were unnatural.

' _Okay...this is weird. I've been to almost every alleyway and street in the Leaf Village, and they've never had winds like these.'_

There wasn't any alert of the Gamer as well. Either meaning there wasn't any danger, or...

...that it was an incredibly strong person that was doing this.

"Hello."

Jumping a bit, Naruto attempted to turn around, before a cold metal grazed against his bright hair. Sweating, while also growing a nervous smile, Naruto asked, "So...who the hell do you think you are?"

 **Sensing Danger!**

Naruto looked at the red screen in annoyance. ' _No, shit!'_

"Nobody."

It was a young masculine voice, one he didn't recognize. Naruto could tell that whoever it was that they were definitely around his age group. He didn't know if that was a good thing.

"Alright, Mr. Nobody," Naruto did not if joking around was a good idea, but he rolled with it, "how 'bout you let that kunai go and we can fight face-to-face? I may be a Genin, but I'm more than enough to kick your ass."

The boy ignored his aggressive comment. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Shifting his gaze towards the litter in front of him, Naruto thought. ' _Okay, so he knows me.'_

"13 years old. A recent Genin that has not yet passed the true Genin exam. Knows the forbidden Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu, along with Wind Style: Gale Palm and Wind Clone. Recent behaviour has been deduced to be very odd: reading book, buying weaponry, learning new jutsu...all very contradictory to previous habits." The young voice was robotic, listing everything as if reading off of a report. Even Naruto hadn't met anyone this static, and he knew some pretty dead people.

"My behaviour is none of your business." Naruto sneered, trying to prolong the enemy from stabbing him for as long as possible. The only thing he could use in terms of weaponry were the scrolls laying next to his feet. Besides that, there were random bottles, and even a screwdriver.

"Due to the threat-level of the beast within you, I will be capturing you." Now _that_ got Naruto's attention. "Give up now, or you'll be spared pain." He pressed the weapon up into his skull, although not enough to make him bleed. But if he put even a little bit of pressure, Naruto knew that would change.

 **-100 HP**

 _'Thanks for pointing the obvious.'_ Naruto gritted, registering the red screen in front of him, ' _Wait, I don't remember getting any damage stuff before..I must not have been paying attention then...'_

The cool touch of the metal in his head snapped him back to reality.

"Right, right..." Naruto muttered almost timidly, "How 'bout we talk this out instead? I mean, it wouldn't hurt, right...?"

In the instant that he was going to dig the metal into his head, Naruto squatted down, causing the perpetrator to push his steely weapon into open space and lose a bit of his balance, before Naruto leaped forward like a frog. Twirling forward as he did, Naruto was going to form his signature cross hand-seal to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but was forced to instead pull out the screwdriver on the ground to defend himself from the enemy's...sword?

 _'This guy is crazy fast!'_ Naruto exclaimed in his head, recovering from the mild shock as the two metals clashed, making sparks fly. They were both dead-on even, coincidentally holding their weapons like a kunai, which Naruto took to analyze his opponent.

 _'He's wearing a mask kinda like that Anbu Dog's...'_ But the deadlast Genin could tell it was different; it didn't have the dog-like features nor did have a particular shape. It was simply circular with a red marking near each eye hole, perfect to hide his face. Not only that, but he had a black hood on, so he couldn't see his hair either. ' _I wanna look down to see if he has anything else, but if I lose concentration, I might-'_

The screwdriver Naruto was wielding broke, the sword having cut through it and now about to slice his arm. With adrenaline pumping along with the subconscious fear of death, Naruto was able to somehow catch it with his right hand. He could feel his palms bleeding, but that didn't matter right now; he tightly gripped onto it, using his thumb to clutch over the blade and ultimately stopping the other ninja from doing anything else with it.

 **-10,000 HP**

"Nice sword." Naruto suddenly commented, ignoring the damage indicator. It was straight and double-edged while also being tip-less. Looking carefully at his adversary, he even had a scabbard vertically worn on his back, specifically behind his black-clothed shoulder.

"It's called a tanto."

"Like...a short-sword?" Naruto didn't understand the translation. He just guessed based on its looks.

"Yes." His voice was dead throughout the conversation, beyond monotone. It made the blond feel on edge; there was definitely something wrong with this guy.

"So-"

Before he could finish his sentence, his opponent used his left hand to grab his wrist, seemingly attempting to make Naruto let go of his blade. In retaliation, Naruto head-butted him in the mask, the force separating the two by a few feet.

 **-1,000 HP**

Not wasting a single second, Naruto instantly formed the Shadow Clone hand seal, applying chakra and summoning three clones in a puff of smoke. The fear of death was seriously getting to him, because he was intending to create twice as many as he did.

Nonetheless, all three of them whipped out a kunai and jumped at him wildly. However, the masked boy turned blurry, and in the next moment, the clones were all gone, leaving only a wave of smoke.

Oh, and there was a "tanto" up against his throat.

' _This guy...he's faster than even Sasuke!'_ Naruto exclaimed in his head, bewildered. The only thing he could do in this situation was clench the fists on his sides tightly.

"Final chance for you to come with me peacefully."

Naruto could feel a bit of blood slipping down his throat; nothing life-threatening, but definitely to prove a point.

"...sike!"

The Naruto he thought he had the advantage over suddenly popped into a burst of smoke

"...!" The ninja visibly jolted, and he turned around to meet a punch to his mask. He was sent toppling through the ground, but immediately flipped to his feet when he was about to nearly tumble to the streets.

Naruto walked a couple steps, safely trying to gauge how to continue the fight. He even ignored the scrolls that he accidentally kicked into.

 _'I dunno whether it's safe to use Observe, but one thing is clear.'_ Naruto narrowed his eyes at the masked individual. ' _He's fast and dangerous.'_

It wasn't until now that Naruto realized how hard he was breathing, or how fast his heart was beating. The previous rush of adrenaline helped him coup with it, but now...it was kinda scary.

 _'Okay, calm down, Naruto. You got this.'_

The self-talk wasn't helping at all.

But what did help was the chips of plastic coming from his enemy's face. It was his mask, crumbling.

The boy immediately put his palm up against his face, likely in an attempt to hide it. Naruto blinked at first, before nervously smiling.

"What's up? Too ugly to show your face?"

God, he was bad at taunting.

Still, this was an opportunity!

' _Observe!'_

 **Name: ?**

 **Class: Root**

 **Level 50**

 **HP: 150,000**

 **CP: 30,000**

 **STR: 40**

 **STM: 50**

 **DEX: 60**

 **INT: 70**

 **WIS: 65**

 **LUK: 50**

 **CHA: 5**

Before Naruto could begin his inner monologue, the winds started to shift again. Leaves rolled through the ground like previously, but at a slower pace.

"..." The boy simply turned his back against him. Naruto reached out to him in an attempt to stop him, but he suddenly disappeared in a whirl of leaves, with Naruto swearing he formed a hand sign. That meant it was a jutsu of-sorts...

Air blew naturally against the blond, his mouth partly open.

"What the hell just happened?"

 **You levelled up to Level 27!**

 **You levelled up to Level 28!**

 **Observe levelled up to Level 2!**

 **Observe levelled up to Level 3!**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu levelled up to Level 3!**

 **Sensing Danger levelled up to Level 11!**

 **Sensing Danger levelled up to Level 12!**

 **Sensing Danger levelled up to Level 13!**

 **[Root Ninja] is a rival whom you've fought in an alleyway of the Leaf Village** **– he has no solid opinion on you.**

Naruto looked at the windows in surprise at first, giddy in the inside (with the exception of the Root Ninja part), but then the pain kicked in.

More specifically, from his right palm. Raising it up to his face, he could tell it was bleeding badly, nothing like he'd seen ever before. The blood emitting from the large horizontal gash was already trailing into his sleeve, and who knows where.

 _'I might actually have to go to the hospital...'_ The last time he went was...never, actually. Usually, the bruises from training would heal up in a couple days— less if he was lucky. ' _Wait, shouldn't my Gamer's Body thing heal this...?'_

But it wasn't, and this seriously looked bad. In fact, it looked like his hand was about to disconnect from itself...

* * *

It was a dark place, lit by a couple of torches across an array of dirty tiles, possibly indicating it was underground. There wasn't much space, nor were there any particular objects. It was empty as it could be.

The only exception was a large chair sitting at the back of the cave-like location. And kneeling in front of it was a young masked boy, both respecting and somehow fearing the man sitting in the chair.

"So what is your analysis of him?" a dark and broody voice escaped from the lips of the man. He sounded particularly old and weary, as if gone through a lot in his life.

"He is strong for a Genin, and exactly as the reports depicted him in terms of that specification." the old man slightly nodded to urge his inferior on, "The only difference was his calm demeanour. He knew how to handle being under pressure even though he had little experience with it before."

Narrowing his eyes, the old man asked dangerously, "Is he a threat?"

"Currently, no." the young boy then looked up at him, and although his mask was still on, the man in the chair could tell it was something important, "But he will be in a matter of years, with or without the Tailed Beast."

"He cannot wield it, yes?"

On first glance, the question didn't seem important, but for the boy, it was something grave and he answered it in an equally serious tone.

"No, sir. Even if he did, at his present state, I could still swiftly kill him."

* * *

"So you say you got this from accidentally cutting yourself with a kitchen knife?"

"Yup."

"And the bruises?"

"I fell down some stairs."

"Uh-huh."

The medic-nin looked up from the his notepad with a disapproving face; he could tell it was a lie. In Naruto's defence, the guy _was_ a trained professional. He wore the standard high collared, full body uniform of the Medic Corps, so it was obvious.

Naruto only looked at his room's ceiling, avoiding the medic-nin's gaze (Hosho, if he remembered right) while scratching the back of his sheepishly. He was quite short, so he was able to swing his legs as he sat on the bed.

"Well, you're lucky that you came when you did." Hosho said forebodingly, "If you had arrived a couple minutes later, then your right hand would probably have been unusable. Forever."

Gulping at the remark, the blond internally patted himself on the back for immediately heading to the hospital after the battle. The instant the doctors had seen him, they quickly took him to the emergency room. And since he had just woken up from after their healing, they had to ask some questions.

Naruto had a question of his own first. Standing up from his bed while glancing at his bandaged hand, he asked, "So when should I take it off? I've already been here for a day, so..."

 _'More like the Gamer ability told me I was completely healed when I woke up...'_

That was a seriously useful perk.

Although he had now learned that it took time for his Gamer Body to hide physical wounds, especially those heavy in damage. That meant there was a small chance he could bleed to death. Not good.

"It'll take a month, given your...vitality."

Odd pause, but Naruto let it slide as he took in the information.

"...wait, are you serious?" Naruto gaped. The ninja only nodded.

"Yes. I don't know what you were cutting with your _kitchen knife_ ," he probably emphasised it to show that he knew that he was lying, "but do be careful next time. After those bandages are off, there'll probably be a scar. It won't be healing any time soon."

Naruto thought that would be badass. He seriously hoped that the scar hadn't been removed.

"Well..thanks anyway, doc. I owe you one!" Naruto saluted him, proceeding to stand up straight as he did. Since he was probably going to come back soon or later (either because of actual injuries or some idiotic idea he had), he figured it would smart to build some sort of positive relationship.

Raising a brow at the appreciation, Hosho simply nodded. The ninja turned around to leave, but then stopped to say something to him.

"By the way, your Genin Exam is tomorrow. You are still an academy student, right?"

"Wait...didn't I just sleep for a day?"

Hosho stared at him blankly. "You slept for three whole days."

And Naruto began to stare back.

 _'What the hell!? But how?'_

Closing his eyes, Naruto reflected on what happened. ' _The fight...the masked kid...the blood...'_

And the killing intent.

Was that it?

Now that he thought about it, it was even stronger than Anko's...probably because the kid meant it, unlike her.

"You must've been doing some intense mental and physical training before your little knife accident." Hosho suddenly commented as he turned to the door. "Be careful next time. I've seen one other kid who damaged himself like you have, but he had the necessary resolve to handle it."

"..." Naruto was silent. Who the hell was he talking about? Was it Sasuke? At the thought of the black-haired bastard, he suddenly recalled something. "By the way, what happened to my scrolls?"

Hosho looked at him incredulously. "You...brought it with you to the hospital for some reason. It's beside your bed." he pointed close to under the bed he was sitting on, and Naruto sighed in relief as he saw the ends of it sticking out.

"Phew! That's good, 'cuz I don't really remember that day all that well, so I needed to make sure the battle- I mean, wound was worth it all."

"This farce isn't getting you anywhere." Hosho deadpanned.

Naruto whistled, collapsing onto his bed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

"Hospitals are boring." Naruto moaned as he stretched on his small hospital bed. It wasn't too comfy, but it was at least better than what he had at home; which was literally several years old.

The medic-nin told him he could leave once the the graduation orientation started. If he left, then...he wouldn't be graduating.

And Naruto wasn't about to waste the effort Iruka-sensei put to give him the opportunity.

Yawning, a memory suddenly hit him. ' _Jeez_ , _so the clones that were training at Anko's disappeared when I was knocked out at the hospital.'_ Naruto scratched his head, looking out the window. Sighing, he delved back into his Gamer ability. Didn't hurt to check his new stats out, right?

"Open Status." he muttered, causing a familiar blue screen to flutter.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: Genin**

 **Level 28**

 **HP: 150,000**

 **CP: 130,000**

 **STR: 25**

 **STM: 50**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 18**

 **WIS: 20**

 **LUK: 10**

 **CHA: 15**

 **Points: 42**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind**

 **Ryo: 9,220**

 **EXP: 4,200 XP to Level 29**

' _It says that I have full HP, even though the doctor told me I wasn't...'_ Looking down at his white-bandaged right arm, he felt no pain coming from it. Should he take it off? He might get in trouble though, and as much of a rule-breaker he was, he didn't want to ruin his chances of becoming a fully-fledged Genin.

"Yo, brat."

Naruto blinked as he heard the feminine voice, before turning his head right to see Anko lying down on the window of his room, eating a stick of dango. Registering her presence, Naruto blinked again.

"Uh...what're you doing here?"

Anko only laughed at that, gulping the rest of her dango, before throwing the wooden stick outside. "To check on ya, obviously. Your clones popped for no reason, and low-behold, I learn you were sent to the hospital."

Sweeping her legs to face his bed, she locked her eyes with his and asked seriously.

"So what happened?"

At that, Naruto glanced away, finding his blanket particularly interesting. "Nothing, really. Just cut my hand with kitchen knife."

The Tokubetsu-Jounin sighed at his response. "Fine, I get it, you don't wanna tell me." her feet hit the tiles of his room, and she began to walk out. Naruto watched as she went to door, but right before she left, she stopped.

"I'll be busy from now, so we probably won't be able to train or anything like that. But if it's something serious, then I'll gladly lend an ear."

With that, Naruto lost her figure to the closed door, and the blond only clenched his fists. Blood seeped through the bandages, which Naruto ignored.

 _'If I tell everyone that somebody tried to capture my ass, then they'd get worried beyond belief. The stuff with Mizuki was one thing, but this...'_ the Genin looked into the ceiling, sighing, _'_... _right now, I just wanna graduate.'_

* * *

The classroom of the Academy was dark and mostly empty. It had aisles of wooden desks, reserved for the students set to graduate in around an hour. Of course, there were some students who came early, and that one student was a certain dark pineapple-haired boy. He was sleeping soundly on the comfortable desks, and as enjoyable as it was, all good things had to come to an end.

"Hey, Shikamaru! You're here early!"

The loud boom of the door opening, along with the new caller, caused the boy to lift his head up from the desk he was resting on. Finding the origin of the voice being a familiar blond, he put his head back down while also putting his arms around it as to cover himself.

The blond noted the level, HP, and CP hovering over his spiky-head: surprisingly, he was level 28 just like him, although had an HP of 45,000 and CP of 15,000.

 _'Observe.'_ Naruto activated silently, causing a blue screen to materialize in front of him. Smirking, he began to read it as he walked down the stairs to Shikamaru.

 **Name: Shikamara Nara**

 **Class: Genin**

 **Level 28**

 **HP: 45,000**

 **CP: 15,000**

 **STR: 10**

 **STM: 15**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 150**

 **WIS: 75**

 **LUK: 10**

 **CHA: 10**

 **Points: 0**

 **Elemental Affinity: Fire & Earth**

 **Ryo: 20,650**

 **EXP: 2,200 XP to Level 29**

 **Shikamaru Nara is a Genin of the Leaf's Nara clan. Though lazy by nature, Shikamaru has a rare intellect that consistently allows him to prevail in combat. He hates responsibility but will accept it if necessary. His dream is to settle down as a normal ninja and get married.**

' _Woah...'_ was the only thought Naruto had before Shikamaru interjected any further thought.

"What's up, Naruto? Didn't you fail or something...?" he snored as Naruto reached his desk, as if not caring about his presence at all. Sweat-dropping at his tone, Naruto sat next to him at the corner of the desk, answering a bit nervously afterwards.

"I got a—what do you call it...?"

"An extra credit?" the yawning boy finished for him.

"Yeah, that!" Naruto nodded furiously. Shikamaru only sighed, and peeked from the cracks of his arms to look at him.

"Jeez. What'd you have to do?" his muffled voice asked. Naruto paused at that, and then began to whistle nervously.

"I had to create clones."

"Sure."

Their conversation immediately died after that, since waves of students began to enter the room. As they did, more and more mummers of talk blew up, and the two could only sigh tiredly.

That was, until, a certain loud-fellow barged in by the name of Kiba Inuzuka. The doors rebounded off the walls thunderously, grabbing every student's attention. He smugly grinned over them, and walked down the stair-aisles, before getting to Naruto.

"I'm surprised you got the guts to come here. Didn't you fail?"

His cocky tone was pissing Naruto off (along with the level 29 lingering on his head), so all the blond did was point his thumb at his forehead, which held a certain Leaf-headband. "I got an extra credit, pal." he spat the friendly title venomously, "So give it a rest."

Kiba only raised a brow at that response. "Extra credit? First I've heard of it."

The comment caused some nearby students to whisper amongst each other, making Naruto grit his teeth angrily. But before the blond could say anything, the genius next to him stepped in.

"What—don't tell me you think he stole that headband from a fully-fledged ninja?" Shikamaru sounded baffled, although it didn't seem nearly as effective due to his naturally lazy tone. "Iruka-sensei probably gave him another chance for a credit since he's failed so many times already."

Naruto blinked at the lazy-head, and scratched his head sheepishly. "Yeah. What he said."

Kiba looked at the two of them weirdly, jumping his seat to Shikamaru's left afterwards. The three awkwardly waited for Iruka-sensei to arrive, which they knew would take at least another twenty minutes.

But before that could happen, a rumbling noise could be heard from outside the doors. Everyone looked to the source, and grew a bit nervous as it drew closer. All of a sudden, the doors burst open with two slender figures running out. The two pink and blond hair girls were panting, hands on their knees, and then glared angrily at the class.

"Who got here first!?"

Nobody answered their question, only staring at them oddly. Sakura and Ino...bitter rivals and at times completely over-the-top, especially in this case.

"Were...were they competing to see who would get here first?" Kiba asked Naruto quietly. The blond chuckled nervously, using his bandaged hand to scratch his cheek.

"I think...? If they did, then technically Shikamaru won."

The forementioned Genin grunted in response, wanting no part in this. Naruto nodded to himself, agreeing with the sentiment; girls were more complicated than any test.

"Sasuke!" the two called out simultaneously, seemingly teleporting to the dark-haired Uchiha, who was...right next to Kiba? Kiba and Naruto blinked, and then looked at each other in surprise; they didn't even notice he was there.

"Sasuke, I won, didn't I!?" Ino almost demanded, making the pinkette next to her smile wickedly.

"No way, it was me!"

"Ngh...!" Sparks of lightning were sent between the two, their glares somehow having a form of power. Although some were intimidated, most were just tired of it.

' _...as much I like Sakura, this is a bit annoying...'_ Naruto thought to himself, his parted mouth indicating his slight agitation. Kiba, who had enough, slammed his desk, causing the two girls to jolt and slowly turn to him.

"Jeez! Sasuke _this_ , Sasuke _that_. Can't you guys be quiet? Just for today? It's graduation." the hooded Inuzuka said impatiently, with a tiny white dog suddenly crawling out from his back and onto his head, barking in agreement. That was Akamaru, if Naruto recalled correctly. Kiba always brought him in secret since the Academy didn't allow pets, something the red-mark Genin always argued against by saying they were partners.

"Well, Kiba, who do _you_ won?" Sakura asked, her eye twitching. Ino seemed to be doing the same thing, looking at him with threatening eyes.

"Me?" the cocky boy faltered, pointing to himself nervously. "Uh, Shikamaru did?"

Naruto whistled quietly, with the mentioned Nara groaning in annoyance and scooting away from the Inuzuka and closer to the blond. He knew what was coming if he responded with something like that.

* * *

After Kiba got beat up by the two young girls, Sasuke now unfortunately had two of his biggest fangirls sitting at the spots to his sides; Sakura (having taken Kiba's spot) at his left near Shikamaru, and Ino to his right, which was at the corner of the large desk.

The Uchiha had propped elbows onto the table, interlocking his fingers together so that his chin rested on them. He was ignoring every syllable escaping from his fan-girls' lips.

On the other hand, Naruto was currently poking at the corpse of Kiba, which was lying at the corner of classroom, rotting dejectedly. One of Kiba's codes was to never hit girls, something his mother apparently drilled into him. Naruto didn't know whether to pity or feel happy for him.

"Are you alright, pal?"

"Just...fine." came the hoarse response. Naruto laughed gingerly, and began to look at his stats thoroughly, not wanting to waste this chance.

 _'Observe.'_

Like usual, a blue screen abruptly appeared, containing loads of information for Naruto to read. This time, he was going to read it long and well.

 **Name: Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Class: Genin**

 **Level 29**

 **HP: 45,000/90,000**

 **CP: 30,000**

 **STR: 35**

 **STM: 30**

 **DEX: 35**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 20**

 **LUK: 25**

 **CHA: 15**

 **Points: 0**

 **Elemental Affinity: Earth**

 **Ryo: 1,020**

 **EXP: 5,100 XP to Level 30**

 **Kiba Inuzuka is a Genin of the Leaf's Inuzuka clan. Despite his headstrong, and at times egotistic attitude, Kiba is loyal to his comrades and will do anything to protect them with his trusted canine companion, Akamaru, by his side.**

' _Surprisingly accurate description.'_ Naruto admitted, a smile overtaking his face. As much as he bickered with Kiba, it was nothing more than that; teasing. Naruto was sure that if necessary, Kiba would be there for him in times of need. Or at least that's what he hoped, anyway. ' _Kiba's power is nothing to scoff at either. I mean, he's seriously balanced out! Why is his intelligence not lower!?_ _'_

"Urgh..." Naruto's thoughts were snapped as Kiba began to stir. Sighing, he stood up from his squating position and went to his desk, although not without a comment.

"Well, good luck, mutt." Naruto had a whimsical expression in his eyes as he left to his seat next to Shikamaru. Looks like Kiba didn't hear him. As he sat the corner of the long desks with Shikamaru, a certain scarred Chunin came in from the side-exit. He forcefully cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention and causing them to quickly settle down.

"Alright, everyone. Today is the day you've all been waiting for." his eyes twinkled as he said that, and his eyes sweeped the class. "You have finally become ninja. But don't let this new prestige fool you; you are Genin, the bottom of the bottom. You still have much to learn, both as ninja and people." Iruka then sighed, wearing an ironic smile afterwards.

"And although I would love to say much more, I think I should leave that to your new sensei. They will be the ones teaching you from hence on, so please..." he looked up, and particularly locked eyes with Naruto, "...get along with them and do your best. I believe all of you will make splendid ninja."

With that said, the students began to clap, with an explicit loud whistle coming from the young Inuzuka. Scratching the back of his in embarrassment, Iruka chuckled. He cleared his throat once again, bringing the floor back to him.

"Anyway, speaking of your new sensei, we will also be assigning new peers. Each of you will be in a team of three. So without further ado, let's begin." he got out a clipboard from inside his green vest, and started to call out names.

"Team 1..."

As soon as the name calling began, Naruto tuned out. To be frank, he didn't interact or even know the names of most of the students in the class, so it didn't make a difference to him either way. To pass the time, he played rock-paper-scissors with Shikamaru, which was quite frustrating because they tied every single match.

' _Must be because of our equal luck.'_ Naruto thought as he unleashed a rock, with Shikamaru simultaneously doing the exact same thing. The genius clicked his tongue in disapproval, and promptly put his head back into the desk after drawing for the umpteenth time. Naruto gruffed, but then snapped to attention when his name was finally called up.

"Team 7 consists of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha..." Sakura pumped her fist excitedly, with Sasuke's eye unnoticeably twitching. Ino visibly faltered, and collapsed into her desk.

"...and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Eh!?" Sakura pronounced, turning to the blond Genin. However, she reserved any crude comments when she saw the innocently excited expression plastered onto his face. Somewhat resting back into to her seat, she allowed him to think whatever he wanted.

' _This is gonna be awesome! Sasuke is the Rookie of the Year,'_ it subconsciously hurt when he finished that thought since he himself was deadlast, but he ignored it to move to his next point, ' _while Sakura was the Kunoichi of the Year. We're stacked!'_

Silently giggling, he peered towards Sakura, who was a few seats from him. Being careful as to not get caught and get labelled as a creep, he spontaneously activated, ' _Observe.'_

A blue-screen came into being, luckily summoned directly in front of him as to allow him comfortable reading.

 **Name: Sakura Haruno**

 **Class: Genin**

 **Level 24**

 **HP: 30,000**

 **CP: 10,000**

 **STR: 10**

 **STM: 10**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 75**

 **WIS: 30**

 **LUK: 20**

 **CHA: 20**

 **Points: 14**

 **Elemental Affinity: Earth**

 **Ryo: 560**

 **EXP: 200 XP to Level 25**

 **Sakura Haruno is a Genin of the Leaf, being of civilian descent. Although obnoxious and loud, attributes particularly highlighted when around Sasuke, she is generally a normal girl with a bit of self-confidence issues. Her strengths include her intelligence and knowledge of the Academy curriculum. She dislikes fighting, knowing it is not her strong-suit, but will resort to it if completely necessary.**

When Naruto read her stats and bio, he was surprised, impressed, and disappointed all at the same time. ' _I didn't know she had issues of her own...I mean, I can kinda understand since everyone here is from a famous clan or whatever.'_ he side-glanced at Shikamaru, who had shot up from his nap when his name was called at Team 10. It seemed that Ino and Chouji would be on his team.

With all their attitudes, they probably wouldn't be able to do anything, Naruto internally chuckled. But once he recalled the issue of the incredible clans in the class, he sulked.

 _'Even Shikamaru has his cool-looking dad.'_ Sighing, Naruto placed his palm under his chin, using his elbow to support himself. ' _Jeez, now I wanna help Sakura.'_

Any further thoughts had to be put on hold, since Iruka began to speak again.

"Alright, everyone." he clapped his hands together, gathering everyone's attention, "Your sensei's have been assigned, and they will come to pick you up soon. Once again, I give you my best wishes."

The class began to clap as Iruka left the room, who also had a small blush of embarrassment on his face. Luckily, nobody could dwell on it for long as a dark-haired female entered the room, with red-piercing eyes that shot up at them blankly. Even though Naruto subconsciously admitted that she was attractive, he was more concerned about the figures above her head; she had an unknown level, along with an undetectable HP and CP.

' _Jounins really are no joke, huh?'_ Naruto whistled as he stretched himself, ' _I wonder who'll be my sensei. I hope he's strong...'_

"Members of Team 8, you can come with me."

Her voice was dull but nonetheless stirred the entire class. Even Shikamaru somewhat glanced up at her.

"Alright!"

Kiba shot up from his seat, grinning down at both Naruto and Shikamaru for some odd reason. As the attention-seeking Genin walked to his sensei, Naruto just barely noticed a tall boy also standing up, seemingly being part of the team as well. If Naruto remembered right, that was Shino; the other brooder of the class.

"Bye, Naruto..."

It was a quiet and meek voice that came from behind, one that was barely audible and only heard because of pure luck. The formentioned Uzumaki twisted himself to find a short-haired girl with white-pupils. "...Hinata, right? What's up?"

For some reason, as if not expecting herself to be heard, she turned scarlet and began to blubber on. "Uh—n-nothing! G-good luck!" she quietly jogged to her team, all of whom had already reached the door, waiting for her.

A couple seconds later, another man came into the room, and a familiar one at that. Naruto squinted as he looked at him; blue (or was it black?) hair, a cool sash on his hip, and a cigarette...yep, that was definitely the Jounin that had kicked him out of the library. And he could definitely confirm it was him since his eyes momentarily locked with his in disapproval, as if saying "I'm still going to be watching you".

Avoiding his sharp gaze and letting him take Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino out of the class, Naruto once again tuned out the class. His primary reason for being here was to wait for his sensei afterall. The others were of no concern.

But that time came a lot later than he thought.

Group by group, the class emptied, until only Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura remained.

And then they began to wait.

* * *

"What the actual hell is taking this guy so long!?" Naruto wondered aloud, with Sakura sighing in agreement.

"Dunno...maybe he had some kind of emergency?" she suggested. Naruto furiously shook his head in denial.

"Well, wouldn't there be a messenger to tell us that or whatever." he shot back impatiently. He didn't even add the fact that it had been nearly three hours. Sakura only shrugged, and returned to peering over at Sasuke fondly. It was weird, but at this point, there was nothing better to do. And to be honest, Naruto was doing the same thing, though for a different reason.

' _I've already checked Sasuke's stats like a billion times now. It got to the point where I levelled Observe up to Level 16.'_ he said to himself, yawning quietly whilst putting a hand over his mouth. Sasuke's stats were impressive, and it would probably take a while for the jinchuriki to catch up to him completely.

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Class: Genin**

 **Level 34**

 **HP: 90,000**

 **CP: 30,000**

 **STR: 30**

 **STM: 30**

 **DEX: 43**

 **INT: 45**

 **WIS: 45**

 **LUK: 5**

 **CHA: 100**

 **Elemental Affinity: Fire & Lightning**

 **Ryo: 20,660**

 **EXP: 12,200 XP to Level 35**

 **Sasuke Uchiha is a Genin of the Leaf's Uchiha clan. He's popular amongst the girl populous due to his broody good looks. He would do anything to attain power that could help him in his mission; to kill his older brother.**

' _Man..._ _even though my Observe is Level 16, I can't seem to get any idea of why he wants to kill his older brother. What happened?'_ Standing up in frustration, getting the attention of the other two, Naruto manoeuvred to the door in an attempt to go and search for their sensei.

Sakura was about to call out for him, but the instant he made contact with the handle, however, the door creeked before him, and Naruto could sense a presence from the other side.

After a second pause, a head popped up from the slightly opened door, one with incredibly spiked-up silver hair, a mask hiding half his face, and a Leaf headband slanted to cover his left eye. That headband probably meant he was their—

"Yo."

* * *

 _ **Somewhat nervous about this chapter, but what's done is done.**_

 _ **I know I promised weekly updates, but reflecting on it now, it's definitely not gonna happen. Although I do have up to chapter 10 done, I always read back, polish it up and improve it. The length of the chapters are also a factor, along with real life stuff. Anyway, hope this chapter is to your liking.**_

 _ **I didn't know whether to do Team 7 again, but in the end, I did it. This is a rewrite, so there aren't gonna be crazy changes until later on. Sakura is probably the bigger concern, since most don't like her or simply find her boring, so I'll try to avoid that. Sasuke is going to be Sasuke, and I hope to satisfy those fans of him.**_

 _ **Edit: I know some people are wondering why the Gamer Body doesn't hide the physical wounds. I just want to clear it up and say that it takes time for it to disappear. So in this case, the cuts on his face or hand would take minutes to heal. Somewhat different from Ji-han's Gamer Body, which instantly takes care of it.**_


End file.
